


Purgatory’s Billionaire Cop

by crypticWriter09



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV), Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-05 11:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 33,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15862392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crypticWriter09/pseuds/crypticWriter09
Summary: After running away from home, Nicole haught met her maternal grandmother and found out her mother was disowned by rich people that can afford to support her through college.Just when she’s starting to get to know her grandmother, she died and left her a billion dollar empire and a mega mansion full of history and secrets in a small odd town of Purgatory.





	1. The Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Does not follow the exact details on the show, most of the show’s characters are included.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of Nicole’s journey in Purgatory.

The whole town of Purgatory has been in a somber mood for 8 days now. The most generous and kind principal donor of their town for decades died.

Mrs. Natalie Warrenberg is the town’s richest billionaire resident since she and her late husband, Nicholas Warrenberg, decided to settle in the small, odd town of Purgatory in the early 70’s.

The Warrenbergs are known for being the richest and most generous family in town that likes to keep to themselves. The townsfolk rarely see them around town but when they do, it was always a treat for everyone. The people loved the couple for being humble and giving specially to people who needs help. Although few of the rich families from town also secretly resents them for that. Some of them even tried a couple of times to get the town’s biggest mansion, The Warrenberg Manor, but nobody was able to afford to buy it since it was now currently valued at $60 million dollars and continues to rise each year.

The story of the only child of the Warrenbergs is an open book to the townsfolk since they witnessed the most devastating time of the family. Their only daughter fell in love with an out of town self rightous religious asshole that thinks being a billionaire is a sin. Their then 18 year old only daughter was brainwashed into thinking that her family is going to hell and decided to try and burn down their mansion with her parents in it.

The family’s loyal butler, Harold, was able to stop it but the emotional damage was already done. The couple disowned their only daughter and she left with the asshole out of towner, never to be seen or heard from again.

That was 30 years ago, and now nobody knows what will happen to the manor and billions that the couple have. Who would inherit them now that their only heir is MIA and disowned?

Only the house employees, the butler, the family lawyers and Sheriff Randy Nedley knew that the Warrenbergs have a different heir now, the only person inheriting everything will be their estranged only granddaughter, Nicole Haught.

Nicole is currently attending a Police Academy in Europe, with the financial help of her Grandmother that she never met until she turned 18, after she ran away from home when they decided that she was evil incarnate and send her to a “cleansing” retreat in the mountains in the middle of nowhere after they found out that she’s a lesbian.

Her grandmother have been keeping track of her ever since she was born so she only met her when she decided to leave home. Her grandmother help send her to college where she graduated with a double major in Criminolgy and Mechanical engineering. Natalie also supported her when she decided to attend a police academy in Europe after working at a class A autoshop for 4 years as a mechanic. Her love for cars was set aside by her desire for helping people, a trait she obviously inherited from her grandparents.

She never really knew how rich they were, she only know that their rich enough to send her to college with her own condo and send her to an expensive trip to Europe to attend a Police academy.

She didn’t found out about her grandmother’s passing until after she graduated from the Police academy, and by that time Natalie has already been cremated. Their family lawyer went to her graduation and told her the news right after the ceremony. She was pissed that she wasn’t informed earlier but she found out that her granmother’s wish is for her to graduate at the academy and gave strict orders not to tell her until she graduated. It turns out Natalie fell ill just 2 weeks before she died. She only had enough time to make sure her only granddaughter inherits everything without intervention from their disowned daughter.

 

After almost 15 hours of travel time from Europe to Canada, Nicole is now standing in front of the infamous Warrenberg Manor. Calling it a mansion doesn’t do it justice. This is a freakin’ castle! Nicole thought, mouth agape while staring at the gigantic mansion in front of her. Atty. Holden already briefed her on her grandmother’s assets including the huge mansion she now owns but seeing it still took her off guard.

“Welcome to the Warrenberg Manor Miss Haught.” A deep scratchy voice in front of her startled her a bit before noticing an old man in a suit standing in front of her. Must be the butler, Harold. She thought.

“I’m Harold, the family butler. It was great to finally meet you.” He said with a small smile and offered her his hand for a handshake.

She accepted it.

“Pleasure to meet you. Although i’d rather it be under different circumstances.” She said with a hint of sadness. She saw the smile from the man dimmed a little.

“Me too. It’s been a sad few weeks for us. But you being here gives us hope. Miss Natalie have always told us stories about her brave and stubborn grandchild.”

“I still can’t believe she’s gone.” She can feel overwhelming sadness starts to come back again.

“She wouldn’t like us crying over her, she always said to look on the bright side of everything. Come, i will give you the complete house tour. I’m sure you’re going to love this house as much her. But you’ll probably appreciate the underground garage even more.”

“Underground garage?” she asked confused.

“Yes. That’s the most priced section of this estate, although no one outside this estate knows about it. She had it built when she found out your love for cars when you were 14. That garage is worth as much as this whole house.” Harold said with a knowing smile.

The house tour was definitely a new and exciting experience. It will definitely take her a few days to familiarize herself on the layout of the whole house since the mansion is technically a castle. The main house itself has 11 bedrooms with ensuite bathroom and walk in closets, the renovated master bedroom which takes up half of the whole lenght of the 3rd floor complete with sitting room, master bath, and 2 huge walk in closets the size of her whole bedroom on her condo. There’s a 30 seater top of the art movie theater, 2 lane bowling alley, entertainment room, complete bar and guest lounge, spa/sauna, indoor pool and hot tub, and what was supposed to be a go kart track. There are 2 guest houses with 5 bedrooms and ensuite bathrooms each. There’s also the butler’s own house and the employees house where the security team and most of the house employees are staying. Only 1 security and 2 maids are staying at the main house.

Now they are at the basement and walking towards the hallway where the wine cellar is. They walked past the wine cellar and turned right around the corner towards a metal door with a biometrics lock. She asked Harold about that but he only said she will see it later.

They stopped in front of the door and Harold gesture for her to step right in front of the biotmetrics lock, it turns out there is a retinal scanner too.

“Put your right eye in front of the scanner then state your name after the confirmation.” He said.

She is a little confused but do as she was told. A voice spoke after her eye was scanned.

Scan complete. Please state your name.

“Nicole Haught.”

Identity confirmed. Hi, Nicole. My name is Alex. Welcome.

There was a hissing sound and then the metal door opened. She can see a small hallway and another metal door but this time with a hand scanner.

Still a little confused, she turned on Harold and ask.

“What’s with all the high tech security. Do you have a gold mine under here?” She jokingly said. Harold just smiled and gestured for her to go in.

“Put your hand on the scanner, left or right doesn’t matter.” He just instructed. She followed reluctantly.

After a few seconds, that AI voice spoke again.

Access Granted. Welcome to Nicole’s garage.

There was another hissing sound and the second door opened. Nicoles’s garage? She thought. But before she can ask anything, the lights inside turned on and suddenly she can see inside the room. The sight that greeted her was definitely not the one that she expected to see when she heard about this garage.

“Holy shit!” She exclaimed when she stepped inside.

The place is so massive. It must’ve taken a good part of the backyard with how big the place is. It’s almost the same size as the mansion. But it’s not the size that surprised her, it’s the collection of expensive luxury and supercars combined that took up more than half the space of the whole place.

She can’t imagine how many millions all these cars costs. No wonder the security is top notch. The other side of the room is an autoshop with top of the line equipments and car parts that you can find on a class A autoshop. There’s also a small section with sofas and small bar.

Now she understands why the AI said Nicole’s garage. This place is definitely made for her. She looked at all the cars again.

There are Ferrari 488 spider, 812 Superfast, F12 berlinetta, lamborghini Galardo, huracan performante, the new SUV urus, avantador S coupe, Aventador SV roadster, Aston Martin DB11, Vanquish S Volante, Transformers Bumblebee edition Camaro, Corvette Z06, Bentley continental GT convertible and a Rolls Royce Ghost. All of them worth hundreds of thousands each and all look brand new.

“Miss Natalie never used them. Said she ‘s too old for this kind of cars. She did use the rolls royce a few times. She had me drive them around the estate once in a while just to keep the engine functioning since most of it have been sitting here for a few years.”

A voice from the autoshop section startle her back to reality. She turned to where the sound of the voice came from and saw a hispanic american guy around 30’s holding a clean rag. The guy walked towards her and offered his hand.

“Sorry, i’m Sam. The resident technician, mechanic and electrician. Miss Natalie hired me a few years back to help keep everything in the house functioning and take care of these beauties til’ you get here. She started collecting all these 10 years ago. Her first purchase was the Gallardo. She said you love supercars.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Sam. I don’t know what to say. I never knew she did this for me. She never told me anything about this.”

“She wanted it to be a surprise for you. She always hoped that you’ll come live and work here in Purgatory even though it’s nothing compared to the big cities. She wants you to make your choice so she never told you. she’s friends with the town’s sheriff so she knows you’ll be a great addition to them. They’ve been following your progress since you entered the academy. Sheriff Nedley wanted to recruit you even before you graduate but Miss Natalie said to wait til’ you graduate and had a few months to consider.”

Harold explained.

“Now i understand the need for the high tech security, all of this are worth millions.”

She saw Harold gave Sam a conspiratorial look and Harold turned back to her.

“There’s something worth more than all this cars in here. It’s on the lower level.” She gave him a questioning look.

They walked towards the autoshop where she noticed an elevator on the side. They entered the elevator and Harold pressed the gold button. It didn’t take long for the the elevator to stop.

The first thing she saw is another autoshop with the same equipments but less car parts. When she stepped out of the elevator she was stunned to see another set of supercars, but this one she’s definitely sure is worth millions each. These are some of the most expensive and limited edition supercars ever Made.

There’s a Ferrari Laferrari, Lamborghini Veneno roadster (how her grandmother managed to buy one she doesn’t know. There’s only like 9 ever made.), lamborghini centenario, Lykan hypersport, Ferrari Pininfarina Sergio (looks straight out of scifi movie), Koenisegg Regera, Pagani Huayra BC, Bugatti Chiron, Aston Martin Vulcan, McLaren P1, Mercedes Benz Maybach Exelero and Bugatti Veyron fbg Par Hermes.

These are the real treasure in this garage. All these cars in this level alone must’ve cost close to 40 millions.

“All of these cars was never driven outside of this estate so nobody in town ever saw them. Miss Natalie said when the town saw these cars around town for the first time, she wants it to be you behind the wheel. So the moment you drive one of this to town, everone’s gonna know you’re the Warrenberg heir.”

“So no one knows who i am in this town?” She asked, still stunned about the cars.

“No one knows except for Sheriff Nedley. If you do decide to work for him, it will be up to you if you want the other officers or anyone else to know.”

“That’s good. I really to keep that fact as long as i can. But how am i gonna drive to town if all the cars here costs hundreds of thousand and some of them millions.?”

“There’s a Ford Raptor upstairs at the house garage for you. Your grandmother thought you might like to drive that car first when you go to town. She bought that when you entered the academy.”

“She really did thought of everything.” She said fondly. She might’ve not known her grandmother that long but she loves the old woman. They were alike in so many ways that she feels like she is her real mother.

“She was always so proud of you. It was like she saw in you the daughter that she never had in your mother. She was thankful that you didn’t end up like your parents.”

“She and i both.”

After a few minutes of silence while she was admiring the cars, Harold informed her that she will meet all the employees of the estate later before dinner.

“You don’t have to worry about them knowing who you are. They all know not to say anything whenever they are in town or to anyone.” Harold assured her.

“That’s good to know.”


	2. Trip to the City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole had a trip to the city to pack up her things and to hear about her grandmother’s will.

A week passed by like a blur for Nicole. She finally met all the employees at the Warrenberg estate and the town’s Sheriff, Randy Nedley. He offered her the job right away just like Harold said he would and she gladly accepted.

She had to go back to the city and pack up everything she needs from her condo then rented out the place to her college bestfriend, Jane.

She doesn’t really need the money especially since she found out she’s now a billionaire but it would be a waste to just let the place be vacant.

She wanted to let Jane use it for free but her bestfriend insisted on paying at least $500 rent for the 2 bedroom condo unit and promised to take care of the place for Nicole.

She also met with Atty. Holden for the reading of her grandmother’s will. Everyone included in the will has been informed already of their inheritance except for Nicole. It was mostly the most trusted and loyal people that have been employed by the Warrenbergs for decades including the butler, Harold, that were included.

Harold got the cabin near Purgatory that he and Nicholas Warrenberg used to go to when the late Warrenberg patriarch was still alive and a $5 million dollars.

Her grandmother was very generous to those who are loyal to the family.

Their family business empire, the Warrenberg Holdings that have so many different companies under it from different industries including pharmaceuticals, financial industry, Information technology, real estate, oil and gas, food business and retail, and the most recent, security and safety.

She’s only required to attend their annual board meeting twice a year, she will receive quarterly reports from each companies so she’ll be up to date on everything.

There is an acting CEO of the Warrenberg Holdings, Matthew Hutchkinson, a long time family friend and business partner of the Warrenbergs, that deals with the day to day corporate affairs of the empire.

Nicole now holds the title President and the 60% share of the empire.

Her head is spinning with all the informations that she’s getting and all the zeros that she’s seeing on every net worth report of each company.

She realized she doesn’t even need to work her whole life.

There are also other investments, stocks and bonds that are making millions of dollars that are paying for all the taxes that needs to be paid with properties and individual taxes.

The best part that she likes about all of this is the Crown Angel Foundation. It handles the scholarships for kids that need financial help, donations for orphanages, and all kinds of charitable and non profit organization that their family is involved with.

“You really need a stay in personal assistant to handle all the schedules for the events you are required to attend, all the invitations for the exclusive events that you’ll get and all the business reports that you will get. You won’t be able to handle it especially with you having a full time job at the Sheriff’s Department.”

Atty. Holden insisted again after giving her the complete rundown of the Warrenbergs worth and assets.

The Holden & Sons law firm has been handling their families legal affairs since the beginning.

“You weren’t kidding when you said i’ll need an army of assistants to handle all the corporate and social part of being a Warrenberg heir” she said, still not believing everything she heard.

“Your grandmother used to have 5 assistants to handle all of this but they were all let go with a generous separation and retirement pay when she died. It was included in her will. She wants you to pick your own assistants that you can trust with all of this important and sensitive matter.” The lawyer explained.

“Where in the hell am i going to find an assistant that i can trust with all of these? I can count with one hand the people that i can really trust.”

“Then you can start with that. Pick from them someonethat you think can handle all of these. They don’t have to be all a stay in asisstant, only one of them needs to stay with you at the manor. They will be communicating with each other for all the details.”

A few seconds passed when she finally decided.

“I think i’ll have to talk to my bestfriend, Jane again. She might be interested with this job especially if she doesn’t have to leave the city.”

“Well, she have the green light. Your grandmother ordered us to do a complete background check on everyone in your life.”

“She did?” Nicole exclaimed. She’s torn with being surprised and angry. But she comes from a very rich family so she understands but it still doesn’t change the fact that it was done without her knowledge.

“After what happened with your mother, a complete background check to everyone trying to do business or befriending the Warrenbergs became a priority. And it was a very wise decision too because we caught so many scammers, professional con artists and thieves. You name it, we got it.”

“I guess being rich really have disadvantages. Does that mean everyone in Purgatory also had a their background check?” She said jokingly although she wouldn’t be surprised if they were.

“Some but not all of them. Only those who came in close contact with the Warrenbergs in multiple occasions. But all the rich families in purgatory had one.”

“I think i’d like a copy of the ones from the rich families of Purgatory.”

“Smart. I’ll have my secretary send it to you by tomorrow. Let me know if there’s any update on your assistant dillema.”

“You’ll be the first to know. Thank you.”

 

 

 

After 3 hours of will reading and briefing at the law firm, Nicole invited Jane to dinner to tell her about her assistant problem.

“So, how’s rich life treating you?” Jane asked her teasingly.

“A raging headache and multiple problems is what i get.” She answered jokingly.

“And i’m not joking about the headache. And i’m also starving like i haven’t eaten in days.”

“Well, you have all the money in the world to eat all the steaks and ribs that you want now.”

“That’s one of the perks of being mega rich.”

After a few minutes of eating steaks and salmon, Nicole started asking about Jane’s job.

“So, how’s being a Manager’s assistant working for you?”

“All i can say is my boss is an asshole who thinks that women are made to serve assholes like him. When i took this job, i thought this is my stepping stone to the corporate world and bigger paychecks, but i’m 100% sure i’m never gonna get a promotion with that douche as my boss. I don’t know what to do anymore, it’s hard to find a job in the corporate world nowadays.” Jane ranted to her. It looks like the world is siding with Nicole.

“I know a position that’s open from a company. It’s more of a personal assistant. You have to communicate with other PAs and you don’t get to see your boss everyday. You have to handle multiple company reports with the other PAs and keep track and arrange your boss’s corporate and social calendar. Plus your boss is definitely not a douchebag.” She said smiling.

“You mean i’ll be one of the multiple Personal Assistants of a single boss?”

“Yes. Well, more like you’ll be the first of the few but yeah. And i’m pretty sure it pays a lot more than what you’re earning from your asshole current boss and you don’t have to worry about having a self righteous asshole boss.”

After a few moments of thinking..

“Then sign me up, buttercup! So what company and more importantly, whose the big boss?” Jane asked excitedly.

“Warrenberg Holdings. And i’ll be your new boss.” She answered right away.

Jane’s jaw dropped and she didn’t say anything. She’s staring at Nicole as if waiting to hear that it’s a joke. Nicole never told her her granmother’s last name and their company name so she had no idea.

“You’re joking right?” Jane finally said.

“Uh, nope. Our family lawyer just informed me that i will need an army of assistants to survive being a Warrenberg heir and after everthing i found out my family owns, i do believe he’s not joking about that part.”

“Are you freakin’ kidding me?” Jane exclaimed.

They noticed that the patrons of the retaurant is starting to stare at them.

“Why didn’t you tell me you’re the Warrenberg heir?! Warrenberg Holdings is like one of the largest corporation in the whole world!” Jane whisper yelled at her.

“How come you know so much about my family’s company and i don’t?” Nicole asked, surprised.

“Because i’m a Business graduate, Nicole! Plus i use google unlike you who doesn’t even have a facebook or twitter account!”

“I have an instagram account. And i know how to use google.” She said, slightly offended.

She knows she’s not internet and tech savvy like most people but she know the basics.

“Yeah, an account that only has like 4 pictures ever since you created it 2 years ago. You need to use the internet more. You’re a cop now. A lot of information can be found on the internet now.”

“I do use the internet when i need them.”

“Yeah, right. Says the girl who have actual hardbound books as a reference on all her college papers. Even your professors are complaining on having to find the actual books from the library to check your references.”

“It’s not my fault they’re too lazy to check the library. They all want me to use the internet for reference. Actual books are better!”

“Yeah, yeah. You’re the most old fashioned way 27 year old girl i’ve ever known. Even my grandmother has facebook.”

“I like old fashion methods. What’s wrong with that?” She said, now clearly offended.

“Let’s go back to that PA position. So you want me to be one of your Personal Assistants, but you live in that small town with a very unfortunate name that’s like 4 hours away from this city..”

“It’s 3 hours actually..” a glare from Jane cut her off.

“3 hours away or whatever. So does that mean i have to live with you there?”

“Like i said, you will be the first assistant coz i have no idea where i’ll find another person that i can trust with all this information. And no, you don’t have to live with me. You will be staying here at the city directly coordinating with the main headquarters of Warrenberg Holdings. Atty. Holden said you even have an office there. You’ll be like my eyes and ears at the company. I still need to find another PA that will be inside the company to help you with everything coz i just found out that there’s a lot of companies from different industries under Warrenberg Holdings so you’ll definitely need help. My would be stay in assistant will communicate directly with you and whoever i find and keep me updated on everything. Although i have no idea where i’ll find someone i can trust that would be willing to stay in Purgatory.”

“Wow, your life just got more complicated.”

“You have no idea.”

“If you’re really serious about that job then i accept. Working for you will definitely be a lot better than working for my asshole boss. And you did say it pays a lot more.” Jane said smiling.

“Oh, thank God! At least that’s 1 less problem that i can check off my list. For now, you’ll be communicating directly with me until i find a stay in assistant.” Nicole said and handed Jane her official company business card and Atty. Holden’s business card.

“Atty. Holden said you can contact him about the contract and detailed information on the position. He will brief you and handle your introduction to the company.”

“Thank you, Nicole. You have no idea how much this means to me. At least now i don’t have to worry about paying for my college loans until i’m old. I’m pretty sure working for your company will only take me a few years to pay off everything. So, thank you so much. You’re the best BFF ever!” Jane said and suddenly hugged her tight.

Nicole smiled and hugged her back.

“Anytime, Jane. That’s what BFFs are for.”


	3. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole’s first day at work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and comments! And also some answers to some of your questions. One of you actually guessed who the other PA is.  
> Here’s another chapter for you guys! Hope you enjoy it!

Today is Nicole’s first day of working for the Purgatory Sheriff’s Department. A few days ago, she was worrying how to cover the fact that she lives at the Warrenberg Manor when Harold informed her of the few residential properties that her grandmother owns in town.

One of them is currently vacant due to the fact that the former tenant, an old retired teacher moved to the city with her daughter.

It was also convenient for her because it was the last property close to the town proper before the 15 acres Warrenberg estate. It was newly renovated so she can definitely use it but she decided that she will leave her police cruiser there and take the Ford Raptor to the Manor, then in the mornings she will leave the Raptor there and take the cruiser to work. No one will really notice since the closest neighbor of the property is about a mile away.

Harold said he will send someone at least twice a week to clean up the place and stock some food and essentials in case she decided to stay there for some nights. Now she had a perfect cover.

She’s still have a problem of finding a stay in assistant. Sam suggested to look for someone that lives in town, prefferably someone that’s already close to the Warrenbergs that she can also trust. She might have to ask Sheriff Nedley for help with that.

“Not a lot of things happen here in Purgatory this quitness that you can see here is just normal. If you need anything you can ask Lonnie here for help.” Sheriff Nedley gestured to the tall dark haired white guy that she met earlier. Lonnie gave her a small wave.

“Just don’t ask him about math or other complicated things like that.” She’s not sure if the sheriff is joking but he has a very serious face, although she haven’t seen him smiled since she met him.

“Or you can also ask me if you have any question.”

“I noticed a lot of people looking at me earlier like they know i’m the new girl in town.”

“It is a small town. Everybody knows everybody. That’s why it’s hard to keep a secret in this town because everyone butting in everyone’s business. And the fact that you’re a redhead also makes you standout in this crowd. You’ll get used to it after a while.”

“Do you have any advice for my first day?”

“Just keep your eyes and ears open. And start socializing with the towns people. The best way to know everyone is to interact with them. Being a good officer is knowing the people you’re with to protect and serve.”

They finally entered the sheriff’s office and Nicole took the opportunity to ask for help with another matter.

“Uh, Sheriff, i do need some help with a private and sensitive matter.”

“What is it?” Sheriff Nedley asked when she didn’t say anything for a few seconds.

“When i had a meeting with Atty. Holden, he informed me that i will need a few Personal Assistants that i can trust to handle all my corporate and social affairs with the company. I already got my bestfriend as one of them but she will stay at the city to communicate with Warrenberg Holding directly but i also need a stay in assistant to communicate with me directly.” Nicole explained.

“And you need someone that’s capable and you can trust to handle this private sensitive information and will keep your identity?” Sheriff Nedley asked.

“Yes!”

The sheriff was quiet for a while, thinking, when he finally faced Nicole.

“I think i might know someone but i have to talk to her about it first. She already knows your grandmother and she used to go to the Manor with me whenever Natalie invited me for one of those parties she rarely throw.”

“Can i ask who this person is?”

“It’s my daughter, Chrissy. She’s working as a secretary for a small law office on the next town but i do know she hates her boss. She’s always complaining about her very demanding boss that makes her do everything in the office that’s not even in her job description and being underpaid. She’s been wanting to find a better paying job but you can’t really find that here unless you go to the city. And she doesn’t really like to work there.” Nedley informed her.

It’s like the same as her bestfriend. Crappy boss and not getting paid enough.

“That’s great! I mean not for her, having a crappy boss and being underpaid, but, yeah. At least i don’t have to worry about being outed in the whole town. As a Warrenberg heir i mean, not, you know. I should probably shut up now.” Nicole ranted. She saw the sherrif looks like he’s trying to suppress a smile.

“I will talk to her tonight. Though i’m pretty sure she’ll grab the job the moment i tell her she’ll be working for a Warrenberg.”

“Would she agree to stay at the Manor? It will only be on weekdays and some weekends if necessary. And the salary is no problem. She will handle a lot with the other PAs but i know she will be very well compensated for it. I should probably ask my lawyer on those details.”

Nicole said, mentally adding that to her list of to do things.

“I will talk to her tonight and i’ll let you know tomorrow. In the mean time, go out with Lonnie on patrol. Try to know the people of Purgatory.”

“I can go out on patrol?!” Nicole exclaimed excitedly.

“Yes. With Lonnie. But your assignment is to get to know the towns people and introduce yourself as the newest officer of the Sheriff’s department.” Nedley clarified.

“Yes! Yes, i will. Thank you Sheriff.”

“What are you waiting for ? Go!”

“Okay. Thank you again Sheriff!” Nicole said before almost running out of his office towards Lonnie’s desk.

Nedley smiled on the young officer’s enthusiasm. He knows he made the right choice hiring her. He followed Nicole’s progress through Natalie’s stories of her only granddaughter that has an innate need and desire to help other people aside from fixing and upgrading cars.

He wish that Natalie was there to see her granddaughter’s achievements. Graduating at the top of her class is only the beginning.

 

 

 

 

Nicole’s first day of work is quiet but very exciting for her. Going on patrol with Lonnie helped her meet most of the towns people. They had to stop every few minutes because the people wants to know the newest ginger officer in town.

It’s like being the new girl in highschool.

She even met a real estate broker that belongs to one of the rich families in town. She seems okay in Nicole’s book but she wants to keep her eyes and ears open.

Especially after a suspicious tall black guy in a suit showed up and claimed the vacant room at the sheriff’s department that used to be an old conference room. Sheriff Nedley said the guy is a Marshall that’s assigned to Purgatory to investigate unusual unique cases, whatever that is. It’s Purgatory, what kind of unusual cases are they going to have?

Towards the end of their patrol, Lonnie suggested that she goes to the only bar in town, Shorty’s, and introduce herself to the owner and bar maid since she might be called to that place a few times, with all the drunks and occasional bar fights that happens there.

She added that on her list.

She’s also intrigued with this bar maid that everyone in town seems to like. They said she was the nicest person in town as far as anyone is concern. Just graduated last year and been helping her aunt run the bar ever since they can remeber her being old enough to serve the patrons.

 

“How was your first day as an officer, Nicole?” Harold asked while they were eating.

She insisted on everybody in the house to call her Nicole and also insisted that Harold eat dinner with her after he just stand on the side waiting if she needs anything on her first night at the Manor.

It was very uncomfortable and unpractical for her. She was never used to someone waiting around for her to attend to her every needs.

“It was great! I get to go on patrol with another officer, Lonnie. I got to meet most of the towns people.”

“That’s good. Knowing everyone in this town will help you with your job. You should probably pass by at the only bar in town, Shorty’s. Everyone goes there at some point every week. And most of the calls that you’ll get would probably come feom that place.”

“That’s the exact same thing Lonnie and Sheriff Nedley told me!” Nicole said. Surprised that the old butler knows that.

“Sir Nick and i used to go there whenever he asks me to go to town with him. He’s friends with owners and that young bar maid there. I wonder if she still works there. That girl is too good and smart to be working on a bar forever.”

“Grams told me that you and my grandfather were close. I just wish i had the chance to meet him.” She said sadly. That was Nicole’s biggest regret, not knowing her grandfather because of her selfish mother.

“He would be proud of you. He always wanted a cop in the family but he only got your mother. No offense.”

“None taken. The only thing that i’m thankful for my mother is the fact that i was born. She’s never been much of a mother to me. She’s always more concern about my father and having a good image with the people from church. Even though my dad pretty much treat her like a doormat. He thinks women are not allowed to have an opinion. That’s why i got that part time job at the autoshop when i was 14 so that i could get away from home as much as i can. He hates that i had that job, he only tolerates it because i get to help pay with the bills.” Nicole said with a hint of contempt.

“I never really liked that guy from the moment your mother brought him here. I can see that self righteous aura that he has but i can see the hate and envy in his eyes. He’s jealous of your mother’s status and lifestyle but he has too much pride to show it. He acts like he hates the wealth your mother has but he secretly wants it for himself.” Harold said in disgust. Nicole can see the anger that Harold have for her father and she can’t blame him.

“I always thought he was just too afraid that people will see him as incapable of supporting a family if he starts showing them that he wants to be like those rich families that he hates so much. He was so insecure and miserable that he wants everyone around him to be the same. I always hated that.”

“I’m glad you decided to leave them. You have so much potential that you can do anything you want in life. I’m thankful that he wasn’t able to do to you what he did to your mother. People should be allowed to dream as high as they want and work for it.”

“I just hope my mom would wake up and see that there’s more to life than serving an ungrateful jackass like my father.”

“We can only hope.”


	4. The First Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if i wasn’t able to update. I can only update on weekends coz i’m busy with work on the weekdays.  
> Here it is guys. The first meeting of Nicole and Waverly. With a little bit of Wynonna and Dolls.

Nicole woke up to a huge shipping truck parked in front of the Manor. Apparently, her grandmother ordered something 8 months ago and the dealer called Harold yesterday afternoon to inform him that it will be delivered today early morning.

Harold never told her anything about it because he wanted it to be a surprise. And boy, was it a huge surprise. Because the item inside the huge truck is another sports car.

Not just a sports car but an Acura NSX roadster. Apparently, about 8 months ago, one of the maids convinced her grandmother to watch one of the Avengers movie where Tony Stark drove the same car and her grandmother decided that it should be added to Nicole’s car collection that she didn’t even know she had at the time.

It was a nice maroon color with black interior. Another one to add to her list of cars to test drive. She was planning to drive around the estate all the cars from her garage to test them all.

“And also Miss Natalie’s car dealer called about the new Lamborghini that was apparently unveiled a few days ago. I think it was aventador svj? Anyway, he wants to know if you’re interested on placing an order since according to him it will be a limited edition and they will only make 900 units of it. He thought you might be interested and said to give him a call.”

Harold said just before she left for work and handed her a business card.

“You can call him on that number.”

“They already unveiled the new Lamborghini?! I guess i’ve been too busy i forgot about it. Thank you, Harold. And it was a very unexpected but very appreciated surprise.” Nicole said, talking about the new car.

“No problem. Drive safe.”

“I always do.” Nicole waived goodbye and went to the garage to get her Raptor.

 

———

 

“You should’ve locked the car when you got out. You should’ve stayed in the car in the first place since that’s what i ordered you to do.” Agent Xavier Dolls grumbled while walking beside Wynonna, a little out of breath.

They’ve been walking for almost half an hour already in the middle of a forest, the trail is starting to get elevated and they still can’t see a house nearby.

“Well, i’ve never been good at following orders. Makes me wanna do the exact opposite.” Answered Wynonna.

“Well, your law defying attitude got my car stolen, by a revenant no less. And now we’re walking in the middle of a god damn forest.” Dolls complained, clearly irritated.

“How am i supposed to know that Red is gonna go out at the back of the house and steal your car with our phones inside it?”

“That’s why you’re supposed to follow orders! So we don’t get in situations like this! And why are we walking this way again instead of walking to the direction of the town?”

“Because the closest property is this way, not the other way. That abandoned house is about 5 miles from town and this way the closest property is about 2 miles only.” Explained Wynonna. They are starting to get exhausted. Tracking down and killing that revenant Red is really starting to tire them out.

After a few minutes of walking, they can finally see the fence that has a big sign saying “This is a private property.” And beside it is a warning sign saying “Electric Fence”.

“There!” Wynonna pointed at it.

“An electrified fence? Great! How are we supposed to get past that without dying?”

“They have cameras on that fences with 24 hours monitoring. Let’s just show them our badge so they’ll turn it off.”

“Really? How do you know that? And whose property is this anyway?” Dolls asked her, skeptic.

“I grew up here in Purgatory remember? And this is the Warrenberg Estate. I’ve been here a couple of times when i was kid before mama left us. She used to take jobs here whenever they need extra waitresses for the parties they threw here. Me and Willa used to come with her. The owners are nice. I mean, were. They’re both dead already. And no one have seen the new heir yet.”

“You mean this is the property of the only billionaire family in Purgatory?” Dolls asked, surprised.

He did his research on every influential family in Purgatory and surprisingly, he didn’t find any information regarding the new heir of the family, since the only daughter was disowned decades ago.

“The one and only. They got electrified fences ever since i can remember since they’re in the middle of the forest and a little farther from the town proper. The city gave them permission since one of their house help we’re attacked by a wild animal that got inside the property. Plus they’re billionaires, they have the money to build and maintain it.” Wynonna told him.

A few minutes later, they did find a live camera and show it their badges. They’ve been standing near the fence for about 5 minutes when 2 security guys came in a golf cart.

They show them their id and badge and one of the older security, a local, recognized Wynonna.

They explained that their car was stolen, except for the revenant part, and the security guys called their control center to deactivate the fences for a bit to let them in.

They rode the golf cart all the way to the control center .

“The boss is not here today so the butler will meet you at the HQ.” the younger guy said.

“Wait, is Harry still the butler?” Asked Wynonna.

“If you mean Harold, then yes, he is still the butler. And i don’t think he is planning on retiring soon.” The older one, Tim, said.

“God damn! That guy is loyal! He’s been working here since i was a kid. He really loves his job.” Wynonna exclaimed.

They arrived at the control center and Harold is already there waiting for them.

“Good morning. I was informed by the security that there are 2 officers of the law outside our fences that needs help. I’m Harold, the butler.”

“Harry! You loyal old man. How are you?” Wynonna greeted enthusiastically.

“Wynonna Earp. I heard you were back in town but i didn’t expect you to be an officer of the law since you have a habit of breaking them.” Harold said with a small smile.

“You know me so well, Harry. Still not fond of authorities but this guy here convinced me to try it.” Wynonna said and gestured to Dolls.

“Deputy Marshall Xavier Dolls, sir.” Dolls said and offered his hand. Harold accepted.

“Marshall? What does a guy like you doing here in a small town of Purgatory?” Harold asked, confused.

“I was sent here to deal with unusual and unique cases that the local law enforcement are not equipped to handle.” Dolls answered, stoic.

“I can imagine how Sheriff Nedley handled that.”

“Well, he’s not happy i can tell you that.” Wynonna muttered. Dolls cleared his throat to get Harold’s attention.

“If its not too much of a bother, can we borrow a phone so we can call someone to pick us up?” Dolls said.

“Oh, there’s no need. Two of the maids are about to go to town anyway to pick up some supplies, so you can ride with them.”

“That’s great!” Wynonna exclaimed.

“We’ll just do that then. Thank you for the help, sir.” Dolls said formally.

“Just call me Harold, everybody does. Except for Wynonna here.”

“You love it when i call you Harry.” Wynonna teased.

Harold just shake his head with a smile.

After a few minutes, a white escalade with tinted windows arrived and they thanked Harold and the others before getting into the car.

The car ride was mostly quiet except for Wynonna trying to start a conversation with the 2 maids. Dolls knew Wynonna was trying to get information on the Warrenberg heir but they are being tight lipped about it. Looks like they’ve been briefed not to say anything about that topic. Dolls is starting to get suspicious onwhy the big secrecy about it?

 

 

———

 

Nicole decided to finally pass by Shorty’s to introduce herself before she go to work. She noticed the door was open so she decided to just go inside. It was still quiet since it’s still early, she can hear a soft sound of music coming from the inside.

The first thing she noticed when she got to the door is a short brunette with a really long hair, cleaning up the bar. It must be the famous bar maid, Waverly.

She can only see the side of the girl but she can tell the brunette is beautiful. The girl haven’t noticed her yet so she decided to just lean on the door and watch her work. Not even a minute later when the tap the girl was cleaning suddenly sprayed beer directly in front of the girl, soaking the front of her sleeveles shirt. The girl tried to shut it off a couple of times when it finally turned off.

Nicole finally decided to make her presence known.

“I didn’t know Shorty’s had wet t-shirt competitions. You ok?” Nicole asked.

The girl finally noticed and turned on her direction. She’s right, the girl is beautiful. Gorgeous actually.

“Yeah.” The girl answered and got a cloth to wipe her front that was sprayed with beer.

“Just a bit jumpy. I had a... a crazy night.”

Nicole walked towards the bar.

“Sorry I wasn’t here to see it.” She said, smiling a little bit. She put her hat on top of the bar counter.

“I’ve been meaning to introduce myself. I’m Nicole. Nicole Haught.” She introduced, offering her hand to the girl.

“Hi.” The girl aswered. Accepting the handshake.

“And you are Waverly Earp. Quite a popular girl around here.” Nicole continued.

“Oh you know, it’s all in the smile and wave.” Waverly said, smiling and waving a little bit to prove her point.

Nicole smiled.

“Can i get a cappuccino to go?” She asked.

“Oh, i’m really sorry. We’re not actually open yet.” Waverly informed her.

“Oh! Right! Ok, my bad. It’s just when i see something i like i don’t wanna wait.” Nicole said with a bit of a suggestive tone, trying to flirt with the girl subtly.

“And your door was open. So...”

“Right.” Waverly glanced down at her now drenched shirt and said to Nicole,

“Ugh, God, i’m sopping wet. I keep telling Shorty he needs to fix the darn taps.” Nicole laughed.

“Um, sorry, do you mind?” Waverly said. Gesturing for Nicole to turn around so she can change her shirt.

“Oh! Okay.” Nicole turn around to give Waverly some privacy. It’s probably a little bit awkward for the girl.

A few second later and she heard waverly’s muffled a little bit.

“Uh, Officer, i’m stuck. So can you?..”

Nicole turned around and saw that she the girl’s shirt is in fact stuck in her long hair so she walked around the bar to get inside and help Waverly.

“Oh, right. Let me help you.”

Nicole grabbed the end of the shirt to help her take it off. Waverly chuckled when she finally got it off.

“Good thing you’re not some guy right? Or this would be really really awkward.” Waverly said, her smile turning a bit awkward too.

Nicole just smiled. She don’t know what to say to that.

“Um, I owe you one.”

“Alright. How about you buy me a cup of coffee? How about tonight?” Nicole decided to go ahead and take a shot. She wants the girl to know that she is in fact flirting with her and asking her out.

“Oh sorry. I can’t.”

“No?” Nicole asked. Surprised by how fast the girl answered.

“No, i mean i’d love to but - like, like to, uh.. But i have plans. Yeah. I’m a planner.” Waverly chuckled awkwardly.

“I like to know what i’m doing at least 2 or 3 days in advance.” Waverly continued.

“I’m in a relationship. With a boy. Man.” She suddenly blurted out.

“A boy man?” Nicole said and started to walk back behind the the counter.

“Yep, i’ve been there.” She laughed. “It’s the worst.”

She grabbed her hat and dropped her business card on top of the bar.

“Ok well, some other time.”

Waverly just stared at her while she turned to leave. A smile on her face. She glanced at Waverly one last time while putting on her hat. “I mean it.”

She said and then turned to leave out the door. Not looking back.

She tried but Waverly admitted she’s in a relationship, with a boy man no less. She knows those type of guys.

She dealt with them in highschool and she’s not joking when she said it’s the worst. Those guys are usually jocks with a case of raging hormones and thinks they’re the best thing that can happen to any girl. She hates those type of guys.

When Waverly decided she wants a serious relationship, Nicole will be waiting. Waverly is the type of girl that you take home to your parents. If said parents are not a religeous cultist and extreme homophobe.

When that time comes, she knows it’ll be worth the wait.


	5. History Told

“Good morning Susan!” Nicole greeted the receptionist when she entered the Sheriff’s department.

“Good morning Officer Haught! Sheriff said to go straight to his office when you come in.”

“I’ll go there directly. Thank you.”

“No problem, Officer.”

She went directly to Sheriff Nedley’s office and knocked.

“Come in!” Aswered from the inside. She opened the door and ask.

“Good morning. You’re looking for me, Sheriff?”

“Yes. Come in, Haught.”

She went inside and sat on the chair that Nedley gestured her to sit.

“I spoke to Chrissy last night and as i expected, she said yes right away. She’s going to give her resignation today effective immediately. She said she will pass by here lunch time to talk to you about the details and everything.” Nedley informed her.

“That’s great! She’ll have to go to the city to sign some papers from the company and from Atty. Holden. I’m going there this weekend so she can come with me.”

“You can discuss that with her later.”

“Then i look forward to meeting her, Sheriff. And thank you so much for your help.”

“No problem. You can go with Lonnie for the morning patrol.”

Nicole smiled. At least she won’t get stuck on paper work this early in the morning.

 

 

———

 

 

It was almost lunch time when Nicole and Lonnie came back from patrol. She met some more of the townsfolk including the owners of the only bar in town, Gus Mcready, who she found out is Waverly’s aunt, and Shorty himself.

She saw Sheriff Nedley standing beside her desk talking to a girl probably around the same age as Waverly, definitely younger than Nicole.

Nedley finally noticed her and gestured her to come over.

“Haught, come here for a second. I’d like you to meet someone.”

Nicole approached the two. The girl was smiling at her eagerly as if excited to meet her.

“Haught, this is my daughter Chrissy. Chrissy, this is Officer Nicole Haught.” Nedley introduced them.

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.” Said Nicole and offered her hand to Chrissy which she accepted with an enthusiastic handshake.

“The pleasure’s all mine Officer. I’ve heard so much about you.”

“I’ll leave you two alone to talk about what you need to talk about. You can use my office so no one would disturb you. And i already ordered your lunch, Haught. It’s in my office with Chrissy’s so you wouldn’t have to go out to get it.” Nedley informed her.

“You didn’t have to, but thank you Sheriff.”

“No problem, Haught. I’ll go get my lunch now.” Nedley said and left.

Her and Chrissy went to the Sheriff’s office. They talked about the job and what it entails. She explained to Chrissy exactly what she will do and all the specifics. She also gave her Atty. Holden’s business card and Jane’s number so she can contact them for all the information. She already talked to the bothof them about Chrissy being her potential stay in assistant.

She told her that she can start right away so they agreed that Chrissy will go to the Manor tomorrow morning and start the job and to move in some of her stuff that she will need.

Nicole also informed her that she needs to go to the city to meet with her lawyer, the company’s HR department, and her other PA, Jane. Chrissy agreed to go with Nicole on the weekend.

After they finished and Chrissy left after thanking her so many times for giving her the job, Nicole called Harold to get a room ready for Chrissy to stay in.

Nicole was just exiting the Sheriff’s office when she saw Deputy Marshall Dolls and a brunette woman entering the Sheriff’s department while arguing.

“For the hundredth time, i told you i was sorry, Dolls. I didn’t mean for your car to be stolen.” The brunette said, exasperated. Whatever they were arguing about, it looks like it’s been going on for a while.

“Well it shouldn’t be stolen if you just know how to follow orders.” Dolls said then went straight for the old conference room that was turned to a private office for the deputy marshall and his Black Badge division.

“Oh for God’s sake!” The brunette complained and followed Dolls to the BBD office.

“That’s Wynonna Earp.” Nicole was startled when a someone suddenly speak beside her. She turned and saw Kellan, another deputy.

“Geez, Kellan. Wear a bell or something.”

“Sorry.” Kellan smiled sheepishly at her.

“Wait, did you say Earp?”

“Yes, Wynonna Earp. The town’s pariah and Waverly Earp’s older sister. Those two are like day and night. Sweet little Waverly is the nicest person that everybody loves and her sister is the town’s favorite person to hate. She left a few years ago and just got back to town. Actually she came back around the same time you got here.”

So that is Waverly’s sister. She can see the resemblance but Kellan was right. Wynonna seems very different from Waverly, especially with how they dress.

“Why did she went inside the BBD office?”

“Agent Dolls deputized her. Can you believe that? The girl who has a record as long as my arm and likes breaking the law as a hobby was deputized. He probably thought the best one to handle those weird cases they’re handling is the town freak herself. Wynonna got Agent Dolls’ car stolen while they were working a case.”

“Town freak?” She asked, confused.

“Oh, yeah. I forget you’re not a local. Their family have a freakish history. Her father, Ward Earp was the Sheriff before Sheriff Nedley. He is a bit of a drunk. Her mother left them when the sisters was just kids. A gang attacked their homestead and tried to take their daddy and their older sister, Willa. Wynonna hid Waverly who was about 4 years old at the time and got a hold of their daddy’s gun and shot at the intruders. Ended up shooting and killing her own father instead. The gang took Willa and no one ever saw her again. Was declared dead after a few years. Their Aunt Gus and Uncle Curtis took them in and Wynonna became the town’s rebel. Everyone hates her and breaking the law became a daily habit for her. She left right after graduating highschool. Curtis just died, that’s probably why she came back after all these years.”

She heard a few rumors about the Earps but she never really heard the story until now. It looks like their family have a tragic history that marked both remaining sistersfor life. She only met Waverly for a few minutes but she can see the caution and how guarded she is behind that friendly smile and wave that she’s famous for. And from what she saw from Wynonna, she looks like a pained and tortured soul behind that tough and i-dont-give-a-fuck attitude. She can see it in their eyes. Nicole grew up observing and analyzing people’s behavior around her. It’s always in their eyes. Whoever said that a window to someone’s soul is the eyes is right.

“That is tragic.” Nicole said. It’s the only thing that she can say. It looks like crappy parents and tragic family history is Purgatory’s definition of normal. She will definitely fit right in this town.

 

 

———

 

 

It’s Friday, her first week working for the Sheriff’s department is over. Sheriff Nedley told her not to take an an overtime since she’s going to the city tomorrow morning with Chrissy.

Chrissy has been living at the Manor for 2 days and the girl loves it. She’s been raving about the food everday and her huge bedroom that according to her have its bathroom the size of her own bedroom at their house.

Nicole decided to test drive one the cars from her huge collection. Chrissy can’t stop gushing about her cars when she saw it, saying she only see those cars in the movies that’s why Chrissy was so excited when Nicole told her that they are going to use the Gallardo tomorrow to drive to the city since it’s the only car with heavily tinted windows and windshield so no one will see her driving the car when they pass by the town proper.

She’s currently driving around the estate on the Aston Martin DB11 with Harold as a passenger. She can finally see the extent of the property and she can see the electrified fences all around. Harold informed her about the incident with Agent Dolls and Wynonna ending up at the estate. She was just thankful that she already left for work when they arrived.

Harold is giving her a little bit of a history of the estate while they were driving around the property slowly. Admiring the mountain view.

“The estate sits on top of a mineral called ammolite, same as the Earp homestead, both property is on the bedrock of it. It is believed here in Purgatory that ammolite wards off evil beings and spirits so they can’t cross the property. It’s one of the main reasons your grandparents bought the estate. Aside from them being the only one who was interested and can afford to buy this place at the time.”

“Really? Grams never told me that.”

“They were never religuous but they do believe there are evil things and creatures in the world. Even people. It’s just too bad it didn’t work for the Earps.” Harold said sadly.

“Yeah. I heard about that. They were attacked at the homestead.”

“No one ever expected that. It was always believed that the Earp homestead is a safe haven, more so than the Warrenberg Estate. But i guess it only works for evil creatures and spirits. Can’t really do anything if the evil is human. That’s why Sir Nick ordered the electrified fences to be built. Ammolite can’t really stop humans attempting to enter the estate and the wild animals around the forest but an electrified fence can.”

“It’s just too bad you know? Based on the story i heard, Wynonna used the gun to try and stop them from taking her dad and sister. She’s just a kid so they can’t really blame her if she accidentally shot her father instead.”

“Not everyone understands that. To them, a kid shot and killed her own father. They stopped listening after that. Those Earp girls deserve much better than that.”

“They really do.”

After a few moments of silence, Harold decided to change the topic.

“Are you excited for your appointment tomorrow?” Harold asked. Talking about her appointment with Natalie’s car dealer tomorrow about the new Lamborghini.

“Yes! I’ve never done this before you know? Order a brand new custom made supercar straight from the dealer. I’m really looking forward to it.” Nicole said excitedly. She’s been looking forward to it ever since she talked to Cooper, her grandmother’s car dealer.

“I’m sure you’ll enjoy it. Miss Natalie is not really a fan of cars but she always enjoyed ordering those cars for you. She likes picking all the custom options. But it probably has more to do with the snack and drinks they’re serving her whenever she’s there.” Harold said jokingly.

“Snacks and drinks?”

“Yes. Miss Natalie is their biggest client. She got all your cars from them. Including the company cars. So they serve her food and drinks like a 5 star restaurant.”

“So that’s why they asked my preffered drinks.” Realization dawning on her.

“Most probably. They usually just serve regular drinks to their customers but Miss Natalie have a special treatment. She never really asked for it but she’s their most valued and biggest client so they go out of their way for her. They will do the same for you since you’re her heir, you also inherit the VIP treatment.”

“As long as they don’t serve me anything with mushrooms, i’ll be happy.”

“They probably researched the foods and drinks you don’t like already.” Harold said, laughing.

 

 

 

 


	6. Good News

Nicole was so excited to get her new lamborghini Aventador SVJ. It usually takes about a year or so to get it but she paid extra to expedite it.

She went to the dealership after she dropped off Chrissy to the Warrenberg Holding to meet Atty. Holden and Jane.

They managed to finish everything they need to do in the city in 1 day so they went home the same day, her and Chrissy but with an addition of Calamity Jane the cat.

One of her bestfriend’s former officemate asked Jane to take care of the cat for a while because the place in New york that she moved to doesn’t allow pets. Her friend’s brother was supposed to pick up the cat but never did until he went to France.

Jane asked her to take the cat because her bestfriend has never been fond of house pets plus according to Jane, the ginger cat is a total diva.

When they finally arrived at the Manor, they discovered that Calamity Jane hates men. Every guy that tried to touch the cat got a scratch. Now only the women at the Manor is allowed to get near CJ.

While they were driving home, Chrissy thanked her multiple times for giving her the job because according to her, her salary working for Nicole is triple of what she was getting from her previous job.

She will be able to pay off her car loan and remaining student loan in just a few months.

Nicole is happy that she was able to help her bestfriend and Chrissy. Although they had to sign an NDA to keep Nicole’s identity, they didn’t even think twice signing it all things considered. They were only allowed to say that they work for the heir of Warrenberg Holdings but not who exactly.

 

———

 

The day is going slow at the PSD when dispatch called about a shots fired incident at a hardware store. Sheriff Nedley told her and Kellan to go with him and Agent Dolls was already there when they arrived.

They didn’t like that Dolls ordered them to just stand down and set up a perimeter while Wynonna of all people went inside with the shooter and the hostages.

Everything about the situation is suspicious and surprisingly, it turns out that Shorty and Waverly’s boyfriend, Champ are also inside.

Dolls ordered her to call Waverly and tell her about the situation but she wasn’t able to contact the girl so she just left a message.

The hostage situation took longer than she was expecting and the hostage takers even managed to move to a different location with some of the hostages.

They weren’t allowed to follow them so only Dolls, Wynonna and Champ knows exactly what happened.

All they got is that Shorty died of a heart attack.

Nicole is starting to get suspicious with all the happenings in Purgatory. There is clearly something going on in this town than everybody is saying.

“Just keep your eyes open, Haught. Observe and keep every detail that you can get.”

That’s what Sheriff Nedley told her when she asked why he’s just letting Dolls handle those cases.

 

———

 

She just entered Shorty’s where they are holding the funeral. The first person she looked for was Waverly.

She found her behing the counter towards the back and she can see that she’s been crying. She decided to approach the girl and offer her condolence.

“I’m so sorry, Waverly.” Nicole said when Waverly looked at her. It triggers the girl’s emotion and she started crying again.

“I can’t believe he’s gone.” Waverly said in a broken sob. Nicole felt a pinch in her heart seeing how devastated the girl is. She reached out and touched Waverly’s hand.

“I’m sorry. You know if you need anything, i’m always here.” Nicole said kindly. Offering the girl her support.

“Thank you.” Waverly said, holding Nicole’s hand in return. “I got your message. Thank you for letting me know.”

“Of course.” Nicole said.

They stared at each other for a few seconds when suddenly, Champ embraced Waverly from behind and peppered her face with kisses.

Nicole quickly withdrew her hand and Waverly became stiff.

“You’re okay, baby. You’re okay. I’m so sorry about Shorty.” Champ said in between kisses.

Nicole and Waverly felt awkward with Champ’s actions and she was trying not to look at them both.

Waverly cleared her throat.

“Champ, this is Officer Haught. She just pass by to offer her condolences.” Waverly said. “Officer Haught, this is Champ Hardy.”

“Waverly’s boyfriend.” Champ said and gave her a small nod. Champ stared at her like he’s assesing her.

She can tell by the way he tightened his hold on Waverly that he is clearly telling her to back off. She can see that Waverly is getting uncomfortable with the situation so she decided to go.

“I’ll go and offer my condolences to Gus and i’ll head out. I just passed by but i need to go on patrol.”

“Thank you again, Officer. I really appreciate it.” Waverly thanked her again. Looking at her gratefully.

“No problem. See you around Waverly.” She said to her and gave Champ a small nod then turn around to findGus.

She found Gus hear the back of the bar with some people also offering their condolences to her. She waited for them to leave before she approached the woman.

“Mrs. McCready? I am so sorry for your loss.” Nicole said.

“Thank you, Officer.”

“I haven’t know Shorty that long but i can tell he was a good man.”

“He was. He always said he and Curtis will die before me but i never took it seriously.” Gus said, shaking her head. “He didn’t even wait a year before going after Curtis.”

“I wish i met Curtis, i can imagine how it must be for you dealing with the both of them.”

“Those two are like Bonnie and Clyde. Always getting into trouble since we were kids and always covering each others backs. Even covering for Wynonna sometimes.”

Nicole smiled. She can see the 2 old men being the cool uncle and Gus being the strict aunt.

“I heard what you did from Waverly. Thank you for letting her know, Officer. You have no idea how much that means to her.”

“Just doing my job, Ma’am.” Nicole answered.

“I heard your message. You talked to her with care and kindness. Not a lot of people do that you know? So, thank you.”

“No problem. She deserves all the kindness in the world.” Gus smiled with that. She’s looking at Nicole like she knows something that Nicole doesn’t.

 

———

 

Nicole has been working at the PSD for almost a month and she can definitely say that there is something weird going on in this town. There’s a lot of weird cases that a small town like Purgatory doesn’t usually have and everytime Sheriff Nedley will always tell them to give it to the Black Badge Division. All the weird or unexplainable cases will be bumped up to BBD and the mundane cases like overspeeding or neighbor complaints are what the PSD gets.

She doesn’t like all the secrecy and covert operations with this small town especially after Agent Dolls threatened her with treason if she entered the BBD office without knocking when she brought them another weird case.

She might not be working those cases that the BBD gets but she saw the case files. Almost half of them have something in common, the suspects always seemed to be a member of that notorious trailer park gang lead by a man named Bobo Del Ray.

She never met the man but it looks like the guy is well connected because everytime one of his lackeys are arrested, the same lawyer bails them out and there is nothing they can do about it.

It seems to Nicole that this guy have the means and money to stay out of jail but she is sure he is not as loaded as Nicole is. She decided to keep an eye on this guy and his dealings herself.

 

———

 

Nicole was busy with paperwork when she heard the news that she was hoping to hear but never really thought will happen.

“Have you heard the news? Waverly finally dumped that guy Champ.” She heard Kellan said to Lonnie from the desk in front of her.

“Oh yeah. Didn’t even take 2 hours before the whole town found out.” Lonnie said.

“Waverly broke up with Champ?” Nicole interrupted. She wants to make sure she heard it right. The guys looked at her and nodded.

“Yes. Apparently Waverly dumped him this morning at Shorty’s and Champ has been drinking and sulking ever since. Complaining about being dumped out of nowhere.” Lonnie confirmed.

“I say it’s about time. That girl can do better than that man child whose only achievement is being a former rodeo star.” Kellan said. “Can’t even get a real job, and can’t even pass the preliminary law enforcement exam. That guy is definitely not the brightest. It’s like he never graduated from being a jock.”

“Wait, he took the law enforcement exam?” Nicole asked, surprised.

“Yes, multiple times. Didn’t pass any of them. So i can definitely say he’s short on his marbles. Lonnie here passed and he’s not the brightest either. So that guy is worst.” Kellan said. “No offense, man.” He turned to Lonnie.

“Nah.” Lonnie said, nonchalant. “I know i’m not the brightest but that guy needs to go back to school if he wants to have a decent paying job.”

“Exactly. He can’t exactly do rodeo all year round.”

Nicole just listened to the 2 guys absorving the information. Waverly is now officially single.

“But i heard guys are already lining up at shorty’s trying to make a move on Waverly. That girl is really popular and the guys in town are grabbing the chance now that she’s single.” She heard Kellan said.

“So far no one has gotten even close. It looks like Waverly wants to stay single for a while plus that sister of hers is threatening bodily harm to everyone who even tried to talk to Waverly.”

“They’re gonna have to go through Wynonna first before they can even talk to Waverly.” Kellan said laughing.

Nicole is not surprised that so many guys wants to make a move on Waverly. She is the kind of girl that you bring home to your parents and really hard to find so she’s not surprised that guys are lining up just to get their chance.

Nicole wondered if she even have a chance. As far as she knows, Waverly is straight so she might not even have a drop of hope that Waverly would even consider being with her.

It might be an uphill battle for her but she knows she will regret it if she didn’t even try. She will wait for a little bit more time before she makes a move. For the mean time, she will try to find out if Waverly would even consider swinging her way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos and comments!  
> And sorry for some typos or errors, i’m typing all of this through my phone and i can’t make the proper edits coz my phone keeps freezing when i try editing for so long.


	7. First Glimpse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Earps and Dolls finally get a glimpse of the elusive heir.

It’s Saturday and Nicole is off duty. She’s keeping herself busy right now inspecting all her cars with Sam when she decided to test drive the Ferrari 488 Spider outside the Manor. Her only problem is how to cover her face because the windshiel and driver’s window is not really tinted so the people will see who the driver is.

“Why don’t you borrow my extra helmet on my motorcycle? My sister uses it once in a while so i always carry it.” Sam suggested after a few minutes of thinking a solution.

“That will be great!” Nicole exclaimed. “You’re a genuis, Sam!”

Sam just laughed at that.

“I’ll just change. Please take out the 488 in front of the house and the helmet!” Nicole said while scrambling to get inside the house. “Thank you, Sam! You’re the best!”

“Don’t you forget it!” She heard Sam yell jokingly just before the elevator door closes. She chuckled.

Sam is like the big brother the Nicole always wanted but never had. He’s only 11 years older than her. He was in his mid twenties when he started working for her grandmother.

Nicole was able to get dressed in just ten minutes. She decided to use her black leather jacket that she bought when she got her stuff from the city so that whoever saw her behind the wheel, they won’t be able to tell right away if the driver is a man or woman.

The matte blue Ferrari 488 spider is already outside when she got there. Sam is standing beside the driver’s door holding a dark grey motorcycle helmet with a dark tinted visor.

“You can leave the visor open so you’ll have a better view while driving.” Sam said while helping her put the helmet on. “The people won’t recognize you from outside the car since they can only see your eyes. They might recognize you upclose but not when your inside the car.”

“I’ll just leave it open then.” Nicole said. She can’t contain her excitement. This is the first time she’s taking out one of her collection outside the estate.

When they finished putting on the helmet, she pulled up the visor and went inside the driver’s seat.

“Good luck and enjoy!” Sam said just before she closed the door. She gave him a thumbs up and started the car.

 

———

 

 

Nicole decided to take the road that will let her pass by the Earp homestead, that way she have a longer road to use her speed and she doesn’t have to go all the way to the town proper. An advantage of living just on the edge of the town limits.

She was just exiting the border of the Earp homestead when she heard a soft pop! pop! pop! sound. She can barely hear it with the helmet on but the window on the driver side is half open.

To a person not familiar with the sound, they might think its just fireworks. But to a cop like her who heard that sound at the academy so many times, she will recognize it anywhere.

Those are gunshots!

She decided to slow down a bit and try to hear where it was coming from. Just a few seconds of slow driving and she can see about half a mile away was 3 cars and according to her count, there are 8 people exchanging gun fires. She tried to get closer without being seen right away and she identified Agent Dolls hiding behind his recovered SUV trying to get a shot and she can see Wynonna and Waverly hiding behind Waverly’s red jeep that was parked behind Dolls’ SUV.

On the other side, there are 5 men shooting at them and based on their outfit, they are members of the trailer park gang. Dolls and the Earps are definitely outnumbered.

She knows she shouldn’t interfere if she don’t want to risk them knowing who she is but she can’t just leave them alone like that. Especially Waverly. She always carry an extra piece wherever she goes even if she’s off duty. They will be able to trace the bullets back to her but that’s a risk she’ll have to take.

She took out her gun, pull down her visor and opened the driver side window all the way down. She’ll have to do this quick and right. She just need to incapacitate the shooters and let Dolls and the Earps do the rest.

She took a deep breath and after a few seconds, she stepped on the accelerator.

“I’m gonna be so pissed if they get a scratch on this car.” She muttered while driving straight to the mayhem.

She knew the moment they noticed another car coming when they heard the loud accelerating sound heading straight for them. They suddenly stopped shooting at each other and they all turned towards her.

“This might just be easier than i thought.” Nicole said, because nobody is shooting at her. They’re probably distracted by the fact that there’s an incoming sports car heading straight for them.

She saw on her peripheral vision the moment that Dolls, Wynonna and Waverly stared at her when she passed by them but she kept her focus ahead to the shooters. They’re still not shooting at her so she eased up on the accelerator a bit but still have enough speed to still be considered fast.

The men didn’t have enough time to react before she was shooting at them one by one. She aimed on their shoulders on the side of their arms that they are holding their guns. She saw them went down and dropped their gun right after she hit them. She knows they’re just injured but not dead.

One of them was able to hide behind their car when she started shooting so she continued driving all the to back, passed by the car where the last shooter was hiding, took a sharp left and hit the brakes, stopping the car. She heard the loud screech of the car on her sudden stop.

The guy was able to take one shot towards her before she shot him on the shoulder like the others. She heard the distinct sound of the bullet hitting her car. She just hope it’s just a scratch and not a freaking hole on her car because it will be very hard to explain how she got a hole on her sports car. At least if it’s just a scratch, she and Sam can fix it themselves.

She waited a few seconds to make sure they are staying down and when she saw they were still on the ground groaning in pain, she decided now would be the best time to get the hell out of there. She turned all the way back towards where she came from and started driving back to the Manor. She saw that the Earps and Dolls are now standing in front of Dolls’ SUV. The 2 girls’ mouths agape while they stare at her, her window is open so they can clearly see her, while Dolls is staring at her, torn between gratefulness and qeustioning expression on his face. She decided to gave them a 2 finger salute then drove off.

 

———

 

 

“Did that just happen?” Asked Waverly when after a few seconds of silence after the sports car drove off and none of them are still saying a word.

They were all shocked and confused. The car just came out of nowhere and started shooting Bobo’s lackeys one by one while driving a sports car. She only saw that in the movies.

“That was a freakin’ Ferrari!” Wynonna suddenly exclaimed, finally finding her voice. Her eyes wide like saucers. “A Ferrari, dude!”

Dolls seems to be thinking about whoever is behind the wheel of that car. They just remembered about Bobo’s men when they heard them groaning.

They walked to the guys on the ground cautiously. When they were sure that they are not getting up soon, Wynonna then started shooting them with peacemaker one by one, sending them back to hell and giving them her trademark line “Make your peace.”

“We would’ve been able to trace the driver of that Ferrari if there was any bullet that missed but it looks like the guy got a good aim. All his shots hit their target.”Dolls said after Wynonna shot all the guys.

“It’s not just great, it was amazing!” Wynonna exclaimed. Still can’t believe what happened. “He shot them while driving a car and they all got hit on the shoulder.”

“He hit them just to incapacitate, not to kill.” Waverly said.

“Exactly. He knows what he’s doing.” Dolls stated.

“The real question is who is that guy? It’s not like there’s a lot of people here in Purgatory that drives that kind of car. I’ve never seen that car before.” Wynonna said.

“That’s the thing. You can count the people in this town that can afford that car with one hand and we’ve never seen them drove a car like that.” Waverly interjected. “And we know they can’t shoot like that. I’ve never even seen them with a gun.”

“Except for one.” Dolls said with finality. Wynonna and Waverly looked at him with a questioning face.

“The Warrenberg heir.” Dolls clarified. “No one has ever seen the Warrenberg heir but we all know there is one and he or she is living at the manor.”

“Do you think it might be a woman though?” Waverly asked, skeptical.

“There is a possibility. We didn’t exactly see the driver’s face and it’s wearing a loose jacket so we can’t really tell.”

“We can’t just assume it’s a guy just because it’s driving a sports car and has an amazing aim.” Wynonna said. “That’s just being sexist. And i for one is all about girl power.”

“Can you find find out who it is?” Waverly directed her question to Dolls. “You know with all your connections and stuff.”

“I already tried and everything is a dead end. And when my guy with the highest clearance from all the secret databases from any government tried, he was stonewalled.” Dolls informed them. “Whoever the heir is, they’re protected from the highest level. They made sure that no one knew the heir unless they’re ready to reveal themselves.”

“Well, the Warrenbergs are billionaires so it’s not really that surprising if they have connections that high.” Waverly concluded.

“But why all the secrecy though?” Wynonna asked, cearly frustated not knowing.

“That’s also my question. I get that being a billionaire means a lot of people wants to get their hands on their money but why go to all the trouble just to hide the heir?” Dolls said, irritated that he can’t get an answer.

“Well we will never know unless he or she decided to come out.” Waverly said, ending the discussion about the elusive Warrenberg heir.


	8. First Step to the Truth

Nicole can still feel the adrenaline rushing through her even after she got home. She had to explain what happened when they saw the noticeable graze on the side of car roof on the driver side.

She was atleast thankful that its not a whole on her car. She and Sam will be able to fix it themselves. There was a very small dent on the metal that you can only see if you look up close.

They were on edge for the next few days worrying if the Earp girls or Agent Dolls will find out who Nicole really is.

She was even jumpy at the PSD that even Kellan noticed. After 4 days of nothing happening and Dolls not approaching her, they concluded that no one found out the truth. Even Sheriff Nedley and Chrissy are a bit on edge everytime they’re in town or out on the streets walking. They were all waiting for the other shoe to drop but thankfully nothing happened.

Nicole was wondering what happened to those 5 guys though. They didn’t recieve any incident report, there are no records about 5 guys being admitted to a hospital or no arrest report. It was like the incident never happened. It’s either that or the Black Badge is covering it up.

 

She was currently at Shorty’s with Sheriff Nedley, “socializing” as he calls it. He said it willhelp her get a read on the people that she was supposed to protect and serve.

She was sitting at a corner table trying to be subtle about watching the young barmaid behind the counter, Waverly, when she heard the 2 guys a table away from her talking to each. Their voices were low so nobody is paying attention to them but what caught her attention is the topic of their discussion.

Apparently, Gus is selling Shorty’s. One of the guys said that not a lot of people are interested in buying the place but they heard that there is one offer on the table. It was all hush hush so they don’t know exactly but they are worried that an outsider might be the buyer and will demolish the place and turn it into a hotel or something.

Shorty’s is the only bar in town that people go to so she can see why some people will be bothered by it. She decided to check on what the real deal is and who the prospective buyer is. She can’t let the place go to the wrong hands especially since Waverly works there.

 

———

 

 

The first thing she did when she got home is to talk to her head of security to find out who the prospective buyer of the bar. Edward, the head of security told her she will let her know tomorrow.

Then she called her lawyer, to let him know that she’s interested on buying a bar in town but she want it to be under Warrenberg Holdings. He told her that he will get right on that and contact the owner to find out the details and let them know they are interested.

She said to hold off on giving an offer until she finds out who the prospective buyer is. Nicole was wondering though why the lawyer didn’t even ask her why so she voiced it out to him.

“Miss Natalie co-owns several establishments in Purgatory because the owners offered her to be an investor to have additional funds.” Atty. holden informed her. “She gave them all the option to buy out her shares when they have enough money to do so. Some of them already bought her shares and some of them decided to just let Warrenberg Holdings have a share on the business. You can see it on the quarterly reports that you will get.”

So that’s the reason the lawyer wasn’t surprised at all. Although her grandmother never really bought any business in Purgatory.

It didn’t take long for Nicole to find out who the prospective buyer is since they are not exactly hiding behind some shell company or something, and the news is not great at all. It turns out the notorious Bobo Del Ray is the one behind the first offer. That information finalized Nicole’s decision to buy Shorty’s. She can’t let someone like Bobo have Shorty’s because she’s pretty sure it will be a headquarters for the old trailer park gang. They are going to wreak havoc in town and she can’t let that happen sp she called her lawyer and told him to make the offer. She doesn’t care how much it will take just make sure that they will get the bar.

“Consider it done.” Atty. Holden said and promised to let her know right away.

 

———

 

 

It’s a weekend and Nicole is stuck at the Sheriff’s department doing paperwork. Nedley wants all the report on his desk Monday morning and she’s off duty tomorrow so she had to do an overtime.

She’s been staring at the same report for 10 minutes but she can’t seem to understand exactly what she’s reading. She’s starting to have a headache from hours of reading and typing when she heard a knock from the door on the hallway. It’s Wynonna.

“It’s Saturday night. I have ten years of bad deed and social suicides to make up for. What’s your excuse?” Wynonna asked while holding a bottle of beer.

“Nedley.” She said plainly.

“Say no more.” Wynonna said, understanding right away. She walked towards Nicole’s desk while drinking her beer. “Bosses are the worst. Also i’m afraid mine might be dead.”

Nicole’s head turned back to Wynonna so fast when she heard what the girl said.

“Oh, kidding.” Wynonna said when saw Nicole’s expression.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Wynonna gave her a thumbs up.

“Well, at least i’m not the only one who wasn’t invited to the party. Makes me feel better.” Nicole said, remembering about the party that Chrissy said Waverly was throwing thaht night.

“What party?” Wynonna asked confused.

Nicole and Wynonna somehow ended up sitting on the ground leaning towards her desk, talking and drinking.

“You know exactly who she invited too. Stephanie Jones.” Wynonna said.

“Huh?” Nicole is familiar with the name. The girl is about the same age as Waverly so they probably go to the same school together but she didn’t know Waverly would be friends with someone like Stephanie Jones.

“One of Waverly’s highschool friends.” Wynonna said air quoting the word friend. “You know, one time she told me to think about getting a butt lift.” Wynonna scoffed at that. Clearly offended.

“What?!” Nicole exclaimed. Not believing someone actially told Wynonna that. “Your ass is like.. top shelf! It’s top shelf, man.”

“Thanks.” Wynonna said, then she had a thoughtful expression on her face. “Do you think i pulled Waves too close?” She asked Nicole.

“You know, i think, that Waverly has spent her whole life tailoring who she is to the people she’s with. She’s now just starting to figure out what she really wants.”

“Dude, you’re like a walking bumper sticker.” Nicole chuckles at that. “Who’s armed! Waverly should be hanging out with you.”

“I agree.” Nicole said and started drinking again.

Wynonna noticed the picture from one of her case files on the floor and took it.

“What’s this?” She asked.

“That’s victim number three.” Nicole said when she saw the picture.

“Same guy killed 3 women?”

“Yeah. Killing them was only the start.” Nicole said them grabbed the case file folder from the chair and opened it. “Joyce Arbour. She’s 22. Cause of death appears to be multiple lacerations but of course the autopsy report is inconclusive.”

“Dolls picked a great time to go AWOL.” Wynonna said while looking at the files.

“Where is he anyway? I haven’t seen the whole day.” Nicole asked.

“Who knows?” Wynonna shrugged. “That guy never talks to anyone unless it’s about a case or he really has to.”

After a few seconds of silence while Wynonna was looking at the crime scene photos, “uh, i need to see the body.” She said to Nicole.

Nicole stared at Wynonna, wondering why the girl suddenly turned so serious.

They went down to the morgue and Nicole showed Wynonna the victim’s body. While she was examining the body, a voice startled them from behind. It turns out it’s just the ME. He didn’t make the autopsy report but he did examined the body. He told them another disturbing detail of what happed to the victim when the light on the wall suddenly turned on, indicating someone went inside the cooler.

Nicole and Wynonna decided to split up and check out both entrances but they found nothing so they decided to went back to the morgue. The ME left with them so the morgue is empty but they found a Jack of Spades gaming card stuck on the victims mouth.

They were all shocked and speechless after that. Both her and Wynonna were on edge when they went back up the office. Nicole started to asked about why everytime something weird happens, it was always Wynonna that they have to call. Wynonna in turn insulted her by saying there are some complex cases that is too complicated for a local flatfoot like her to handle. She was more irked when Wynonna suggested that she might have a deck of playing cards concealed on her utility belt, accusing her of toying with Wynonna. Their discussion is starting to get heated so she decided to leave before she said something she might regret.

 

———

 

 

The sun is just starting to rise and Nicole haven’t slept a wink. She’s been awake since last night doing paperwork at the office plus that incident with Wynonna and now she’s standing in front of the homestead. She took statements from Doc, Waverly, and Chrissy who looks clearly shaken up about an incident that happened earlier.

It turns out the party took a turn for the worse and Waverly ended up scissoring a stripper that tried to kill her. Nicole is starting to think that whatever weird things that keeps happening in this town, the Earps are definitely neck deep on it.

“Is your sister okay?” She asked Wynonna. Glancing at Waverly who’s consoling the still shaken Chrissy.

“Well, she’s being Waverly.”

“Chrissy said she scissored a stripper.” Nicole said. “So, you wanna tell me why your homestead was targeted? Aside from the fact that it’s yours?” Nicole asked Wynonna.

Wynonna looked at her like she’s debating internally whether to tell her the truth or not.

“You know what? Let’s get breakfast.” Wynonna decided. “Then we’ll talk. Really talk.”

“Okay. You’re gonna help me understand why some of these cases are too complex for local flatfoots?”

“I’ll do my best.” Wynonna said.

She looked at Waverly again and saw her waved at her and gave her a small smile. She waved back and they went inside her cruiser to leave the 2 girls at the homestead.

Nicole never expected that the breakfast and talk that they were supposed to have will end up worse than Waverly scissoring a stripper.


	9. The Report and The ‘Talk’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, this will be the last update for the week. I just tried to squeeze in all the updates that i can do before i get busy for the rest of the week. I did pick out some of the important scenes from the show and i’m not yet decided if i will totally go with the canon.  
> Enjoy!

Nicole felt like she’s been ran over by a car, twice. Her whole body feels sore and in pain. She was having a hard time opening her eyes because of a bright light coming from the ceiling.

When her eyes finally adjusted to the light, she looked around her unfamiliar surroundings. The walls are all white and she can smell the alcohol and antiseptic. She hates that smell. If she’s not yet convinced on where she woke up, the IV needle sticking out of her arm is a dead giveaway that she is, in fact at a hospital.

She can see some bandages and scratches on different parts of her body and her chest hurts like hell. She’s having a hard time just breathing properly.

Then she started to think, trying to recall what was the last thing she remembers. Her mind is a jumbled mess and it hurts just trying to think so she decided remembering what happened can wait. She feels so exhausted that she fell asleep just as Sheriff Nedley was entering the room. She blacked out after that.

 

———

 

 

She woke up again to the sound of voices. This time, it wasn’t that hard for her to open her eyes and the pain she’s feeling is definitely a lot less than before. Must be the morphine.

She found the source of the voices just outside her room’s door. It was Sheriff Nedley talking to Agent Dolls, she can also see Doc standing behind Dolls.

“I know you’re worried about Deputy Earp but i will feel much better if the green light will come from her doctor.” Nedley said to Dolls.

“But her memories will be less clearer the longer we wait. We need to find Wynonna.” Dolls said.

So they can’t find Wynonna? Everything started to come back to her now. She was with Wynonna when something happenned.

“I understand but - “ she decided to speak up.

“Sheriff..” she called. Nedley and Dolls turned to her. “It’s okay. I wanna help.” She said, her voice still hoarse.

Nedley entered the room followed by Dolls and Doc. She saw that Waverly was also there but she stayed at the door.

“Alright, i’ll just pass by your house to get you what you need. I’ll bring Chrissy with me so she can you some clothes.” Nedley told her.

“Thank you, Sheriff.” Nedley left after that, leaving her with Dolls, Doc and Waverly.

“What was the last thing you remember, Officer Haught?” Dolls asked.

“Waverly Earp, waving at me from the homestead.” Nicole said with a faraway look. She shook her head and tried to remember what happened. “And then the forest. It was dark. I can’t see anything. I was blindfolded, or just really drugged.” She said groggily.

“What about Wynonna? What can you remember about Wynonna.”

“Nothing after that. I didn’t see her.”

“Sight is not your only senses, Miss Haught.” Doc interjected. Dolls looked at him. “May i?” He asked Dolls.

“What can you smell? Close your eyes, Miss Haught.” She closed her eyes. “Take a deep breath.” She inhaled and tried to remember the smell. After a few seconds, she opened her eyes.

“It’s sour, and musty.” She remembered.

“Like death?” Dolls asked.

“No. Like spoiled fruit, and alcohol.” Then she remebered something. “He kicked me.” She realized.

“What?” Dolls asked.

“You see, i can’t figure out why my chest hurts.” She explained, “then i remember he threw me down and kicked me. He said, you’re the wrong kind. Then he dragged me. I woke up on the side of the road, lying in a ditch.”

“You’re the wrong kind, you’re the wrong kind..” Dolls muttered while walking back and forth.

“What does that mean?” Waverly finally asked.

“Serial killers have a type. They usually pick their victims on a specific standards.” Dolls explained.

“And Wynonna?” Waverly asked, dreading the answer.

“Must be exactly his type.” Dolls concluded.

She can see the horrified expression on Waverly’s face when Dolls said that.

“I’m so sorry, Waverly..” nicole said with a pained expression. She saw the girl’s tears starting to fall.

“It’s okay.” She said in a broken sob. “I’m just glad you’re okay.” Waverly told her then walked out, crying.

“Thank you for your help, Officer. Get well soon.” Dolls said formally then walked out of the room.

“I hope you feel better soon, Miss Haught. Don’t worry about Waverly. We will find Wynonna no matter what.” Doc said kindly. She just nodded and just watched as Doc left the room.

 

 

———

 

 

She stayed at the hospital for 2 days because her doctor insisted. Dolls and Doc was able to find and rescue Wynonna. She visited Nicole at the hospital to ask about her condition. She can see that Wynonna was shaken up but thankfully not injured, but she can also see the trauma in her eyes.

Chrissy picked her up from the hospital and drove her to the Manor. When they got there, everyone was waiting for. They were all scrambling to help her the moment she tried to get out of the car until she got to her room. She tried to tell them that she’s okay and she don’t need help but no one seems to be listening to her.Everytime she’s about to get up from bed and get something, someone’s already there getting it for her. They don’t let her do anything at all. It was starting to frustrate her and Harold can see it so he told her that everyone found out that she died and had to be resuscitated on site. Everyone at the manor was worried that it was like Miss Natalie all over again. They all took it hard when her grandmother died so she realized it might be quite a scare for them finding out that she died even for just a few minutes. She was very touched because she never felt so cared for aside from her bestfriend, so she decided to just let them do what they want just to ease their worries.

 

 

———

 

 

Nicole is back to work after a day of rest. Nedley wants to give her a few more days off but she insisted. Now she’s on desk duty for a week and she’s not allowed to go on the field until her doctor give her a clearance.

She finished her report about the incident and submitted it to the Sheriff when 15 minutes later, when Nedley called her to his office.

“I read your report.” Nedley said seriously. “You need to redo it.”

“What? But why?” She asked, confused.

Nedley looked at her report again and read it.

“Unnatural. Otherwordly. Potential jack the ripper. Really, Nicole? I don’t have time for this.” He said, scrunching up her report and throwing it at the garbage.

“Look, it wasn’t easy to write it but it’s what happened. I swear.” She insisted.

“I understand that you’ve had a hell of time, if you wanna take another day or two off i won’t mind - “

“It’s not just about getting kidnapped.” She cut off. “Sheriff, come on! You gotta admit this place is weird.”

“It’s a small town, Nicole. It’s quirky. It’s called Purgatory for chrissake!”

“If you think it was more than that, you might as well put in your resignation.”

“I don’t want to resign.” Nicole said indignantly. “I like it here.”

“Good.” Nedley said.

“I’ll redo the report.” Nicole said with a sigh.

She stood up, walked out and closed the door behind her. What she didn’t see is Nedley picking up her trashed report from the garbage, straightening it out with a thoughtful expression on his face.

 

 

 

Nicole is still bothered that the Sheriff won’t even acknowledge the fact that something is definitely weird in this town. She was distracted thinking about it that she didn’t see Waverly right away when she went out the door of the PSD building.

“Whoa, where’s the holdup?” Waverly said to her.

She just stared at her, not really getting what she means. “‘Cause you’re a cop?” Waverly said after not getting a reaction from her.

“Oh, yeah. Right. Sorry.” They started walking, Waverly beside her. “Um, can we talk?” She asked. Wanting to find another person in this town that might also think something in this place is weird.

“Y-yeah. Yeah. We’re totally overdue.” Waverly said, stuttering a little.

“I’m not crazy right?” Nicole sounding desperate. “There’s something going on here?”

“No, you’re not crazy.” Waverly said smiling.

“Ok.”

“Well, i’m not sure i’m really ready, to get into it, you know?” Waverly said.

“Why?” Nicole asked, confused.

“Because it’s different for me. And it’s really personal.”

“But it’s personal for everybody, right? I mean, they must know. They probably whisper about it.” Nicole insisted.

“My God, i hope not!” Waverly suddenly exclaimed. “I, I kind of just discovered it. When i met you.” Waverly said, shyly.

“Me?” Now, Nicole is more confused. What the hell is Waverly talking about?

“You’re kinda special.” Nicole smiled a little with that.

“Ok. Maybe a little bit open minded than some people but it’s not like i have some mystical gift.” Nicole said.

“No, i get it. You’re a lesbian, not a unicorn, right?” Waverly said with a smile.

Nicole suddenly stopped. “What?”

“What?” Waverly said suddenly serious. She’s finally realizing that Nicole and her might be talking about different things.

“You’re making fun of me.” Nicole said, mildly accusing.

“No. Don’t you want to talk?” Waverly asked.

“I want the truth.” She said and just decided this talk is definitely not going anywhere right so she walked out.

“Ugh, i think i’d do better with a unicorn.” She heard Waverly muttered as she walked out.

 

 

 

 

 


	10. First Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a slow day at work so i was able to do an update. Thank you for all the comments and kudos!

Gus finally sold Shorty’s. Waverly saw the signing of the papers while she was serving the patrons. As far as she can tell, there were 2 interested buyers. The first one that gave an offer was a guy in a suit that has a tattoo and looks like a thug. The second offer came from a guy also in a suit but unlike the first one, looks respectable and according to Gus, a lawyer from the city.

The second guy made the offer on the phone with Gus and they exchanged phone calls several times. She was a little bit skeptical about the second one but Gus might have figured out that the guy is legit because she agreed to meet him.

Her aunt has been pretty quiet about the details of the offers but she did let it slip that the second guy is willing to double the first guy’s offer.

It looks like the second one was pretty adamant to get the bar and loaded too if money seems to be no object for him.

From what Waverly can tell when Gus finally met him earlier, the guy was only a representative for someone. It looks like Gus opted for the lawyer’s offer because the first guy left their meeting looking pretty pissed.

After the lawyer left with the signed documents, Waverly approached Gus.

“So you finally did it. You sold Shorty’s.”

Instead of answering, Gus handed her a check. She accepted it, confused, and glanced at the amount. Her eyes went wide like saucers. There are so many zeros that she felt like she’s gonna faint.

“What is this?”

“That’s for you. Don’t cash it for a week though.” Warned Gus.

“What am i gonna do with this?”

“Whatever you want. You can travel, renovate the homestead, or move to the city if you want. You deserve it.”

“But, i have a job. I’m working here at Shorty’s. I have 3 shirts that says Shorty’s.” Waverly said, suddenly feeling lost.

“You can still work here if you want. It was part of the agreement. But you can now do whatever you want to do. Go to wherever you want to go, or be with whoever you want to be with.” Gus looked at her with fondness in her eyes. “You’ve always been an honest girl, Waverly. Don’t stop now.”

Gus said, looking at her meaningfully. Waverly is not sure if Gus knows that something changed about her. She was still pretty confused about it actually, but she knows she wants something or someone that is definitely not a guy. She’s just afraid to admit it out loud and jump into it.

“But if you still want to work here, then you can be the manager. The buyer wants to renovate Shorty’s so it will be closed for a few weeks but they want me to still run it or i can pick someone that’s trustworthy to run it for them.” Gus continued.

“They don’t want to demolish it or something? You know, like build a B&B or anything?”

“No, they want it to stay as it is with just a few renovations and upgrades. God knows the place needs it badly.”

“You never told me, but who bought the place?” Waverly asked, interested to know who she’ll be working for if ever she decided to stay here.

“That lawyer is a representative of Warrenberg Holdings. They’re the ones who bought Shorty’s.”

“Warrenberg?” She said, surprised. “As in Purgatory’s Warrenberg?”

“One and the same. I don’t know how they found out i’m selling Shorty’s. I never even guessed that they’ll be interested that’s why i didn’t approached them first about it.” Gus explained. “But it turns out the new heir is interested with the place.”

“This new heir is very mysterious. Remember that incident i told you about?” Gus nodded. “That car came out of nowhere and shot Bobo’s lackeys like a badass out of the movies and left as fast as it came.”

“Might be one of the good ones if he or she helped you lot without asking for details.” Gus concluded. She was just happy that her girls came home safe. Based on Waverly’s story, they might not be that lucky if that car didn’t arrived and helped them take down Bobo’s lackeys.

“That’s the thing though. If they’re one of the good guys, then why hide?” Waverly said confused.

“Some people values their privacy so much. With the Warrenberg’s case, i understand if they want to stay under the radar. Having that kind of wealth attracts so many kinds of people, especially the wrong kind.”

“I guess you’re right. Wynonna might argue that they should just flaunt it and use it to scare people away. Although her interest might be more about wanting to get behind the wheel of that car than about finding out who the Warrenberg heir really is.” Waverly laughed. Remebering how Wynonna can’t stop gushing about the sports car. Her sister is more of a motorcycle kind of girl but she knows her supercars well.

 

 

———

 

 

Nicole was just about to take out her sax from the case when her lawyer called. She was too stressed she can feel the tension in her shoulders when she got home after she had to redo her report about jack the ripper and what happened with her and Waverly earlier that she decided to take out her saxophone after more than a year of not playing it.

Playing it has been a stress reliever for her and always seems to calm her down.

Atty. Holden called to let her know that the deal was made. Shorty’s is now owned by Warrenberg Holdings. Gus accepted the offer with the condition that they will not take it down or demolish it. Nicole just added the stipulation that Gus still get to run the bar or choose someone trustworthy to handle it. She also asked that he add $50,000 to whatever price that Gus would get if they take her offer since they weren’t asking much for the place, only that it won’t be taken down.

Her lawyer thinks that Gus is not too keen on staying to run Shorty’s again but she might get someone to run it. Nicole had a feeling that Gus would pick Waverly to take charge of the business since she knows the ins and outs of it, that is if Waverly agreed. Because she knows that the girl deserves much more than just working in a bar but she also knows that Shorty’s is important to Waverly.

After a 5 minute conversation with her lawyer, she took out her sax and inspected it, cleaned it up a little bit. She haven’t played for over a year but she always make sure it’s clean and well kept.

She learned to play the saxophone when she was in highschool after their class attended a musical orchestra. She was so amazed by the saxophone players that she decided that she will learn how to play it. She watched so many saxophone tutorial videos and even talked to some musicians to learn how to do it. She also had to take small part time jobs secretly for a few months just to afford to buy a saxophone for beginners because she knows her parents will never give her the money. She knows that they will not also approve of her being a musician. Her father once said that all musicians are starving because you can never get a decent pay being one, only the famous ones are the only ones earning enough so it will be a complete waste of time.

She never played her sax at home for fear of her parents finding out and taking it away from her. She only managed to hide it from them for almost 2 years before they found out.

One of her parents’ church friends saw her and her friends playing on the street for fun and the passersby was so entertained that they started giving them money for tips while they were playing.

She was so happy when she got home that day because she got $150 on her pocket by just playing her sax. The next day, she went home from school to find her room completely trashed and her saxophone case missing. Before she can comprehend what happened, she heard her father yelling for her from his home office.

When she saw her parents’ faces, she knew they found out about her playing the sax. Her mother have a neutral expression on her face while her father was yelling at her. He was so mad about her playing the sax but more so that his church friends saw her doing it out on the streets and people paying her like she was a homeless child begging for scraps, his words exactly.

Her father opened the case on top of his desk and broke the saxophone in front of her. He grounded her for a month, only home and school, no other detours.

She cried herself to sleep that night, devastated by all of it especially her father breaking her saxophone that she worked so hard for to buy.

From that day on, she started secretly taking small jobs whenever she can and saving the money so that when she turns 18, she can get the hell out of that house and live her life how she wants it without fear from her parents. That’s why when she ran away from home after her parents found out that she’s a lesbian just after her graduation, she didn’t think twice before leaving. She didn’t end up homeless because of the money that she was able to save for more than 2 years.

After a few minutes of reminiscing, she went to plug her phone on her speaker and chose an instrumental song to accompany her sax. After finding a song, she sat on the stool and started playing again after a long time.

 

 

———

 

 

Chrissy was just about to go downstairs to the kitchen to get some drinks when she heard a soft music playing somewhere on the 2nd floor. She followed where the music was coming from when she saw the door to the music room was ajar.

She walked towards it silently and peeked inside. She saw Nicole sitting on a stool with eyes closed, playing a saxophone professionaly. She never knew that Nicole could play the sax.

She doesn’t want to disturb the woman so she just stayed outside the door and watched her. She was playing the instrument expertly that she thinks Nicole has been doing this for a long time but this is the first time she ever saw her play.

She knows the song that Nicole was playing. It was one of the saddest song that’s usually dedicated for brokenhearted people, it was One Last Cry by Brian McKnight.

She wondered if someone in Purgatory managed to catch Nicole’s interest. She knows that Nicole only likes girls because She told her herself while they were driving to the city, making small talk. For some reason it never became awkward between them even after that revelation from her. She knows from living with Nicole for more than a month that the woman didn’t like giving people details of her personal life so Chrissy appreciated that Nicole trusted her enough to open up to her about it.

She just hoped that whoever it is that caught the woman’s attention deserves it and realize how much of a treasure Nicole is.

Nicole is one of the most kindest and generous person she ever met aside from her own father, a trait that she’s sure Nicole inherited from her grandparents.

After nicole was done playing the song, Chrissy decided not to bother her and just silently close the door and left.

 

 

———

 

 

Nicole was busy at the reception desk filling out an incident report, everyone went out for lunch and she volunteered to hold down the fort since she already took an early lunch. She was trying to figure out why there’s a missing person’s form filled out but the word person was crossed out and the word Pug written above it. She’s pretty sure this is the handiwork of Lonnie since that guy doesn’t really do paperwork right most of the time that it was driving everyone, especially Sheriff Nedley, crazy.

She was on the process of filling out the right form for the missing dog when Waverly entered the station. She stopped and stared at Nicole, unsure of what to say.

“Hi, Waverly.” Nicole said, awkwardly. “Can i help you with something?”

“Uhm, is Wynonna here?”

“She and Dolls left just before lunch break. Something about a case?”

They were quiet for a few seconds, not knowing what to say to each other. Nicole decided to take the first step.

“Can we talk?” She asked.

“Again?” Waverly said with a furrowed brow.

Nicole sighed. “Look, i’m sorry for being an asshole the last time we talked.” She apologized.

“First, you told me you want to talk. Then you don’t want to talk, then to talk again - “

Nicole decided to cut her off before it gets out of hand again.

“Maybe, first we should figure out what it is exactly that we’re talking about?” Nicoled asked.

Waverly sighed and walk towards the reception desk where Nicole was sitting.

“Gus just sold Shorty’s. Then she gave me a check and told me i can do whatever i want to do now. Then she offered me to run Shorty’s for the new owner. Everything is changing so fast and nobody even asked me if i’m okay with it. It’s like could everybody just stand still for a freakin’ minute?!” Waverly rambled, voice raised.

Nicole was shocked with Waverly’s tirade. She can see that The girl is clearly stressed about all the changes happening around her. She decided to comfort her and hold her hand.

“Hey.” She said softly. “Everything’s gonna be okay.” She consoled.

“I just yelled at you. You shouldn’t be nice to me.” Waverly said, exasperated. Realizing she just yelled at Nicole.

“You know, maybe you were just dating too many shit heads, Waverly.”

“We’re not dating!” She exclaimed.

“I know.” Nicole said with a sigh. “I’m not asking you to be someone you’re not.”

“Good. Just don’t ask me to be something else.”

“Fine.” Nicole said, a little hurt.

“Fine.” Waverly answered. After a few seconds of silence, “Maybe just friends.” Waverly continued.

Nicole felt like someone punched her on her chest. That word hurt more than she thought it would, coming from Waverly. She felt like she’s been rejected even before she had a chance.

“Sure, Waverly. Whatever you want.” She said, defeated.

Nicole withdrew her hand holding Waverly’s and started writing again. After a few minutes of silence, Nicole looked up and found the girl still there, staring at her with a thoughtful expression on her face. She looks like she’s having an internal debate on her mind. After a few seconds, Waverly looking like she finally resolved the issue she’s having on her mind, looked around the place and headed straight for the Sheriff’s office. Nicole followed her, confused on what the girl was doing.

“Hey, Waves!” She called out to the girl. “What are you doing?” She didn’t get an answer.

When she finally caught up to her, she saw Waverly closing all the blinds inside Nedley’s office. Nicole entered the room and asked her, “What is your problem?” She asked, starting to get irritated.

“Excuse me.” Waverly pushed her aside and closed the door.

“What are you - “ Nicole’s words were cut short when Waverly suddenly kissed her lips, attacking it with fervor while pushing her until they fell on the couch.

It took a few seconds before Waverly finally stopped kissing her and just stared at each other.

“What happened to friends?” Nicole asked, a little out of breath but with a small smile on her face. She was not expecting that.

“You know what i always wanted?” Waverly asked instead.

“What?”

“To parachute out of a plane. To swim far out into the ocean ‘til i can’t see the bottom anymore. To eat geoduck.” Waverly rambled.

“Is that the one shaped like a - “ Nicole asked.

“Yes.” Waverly interrupted. “The point is, i’ve always wanted to do things that scared me. But it’s not so easy to be brazen, when the thing that you wants and scares you the most, is sitting right in front of you.” Waverly said, staring right at her. She can’t mistake the meaning of that anymore. And she can’t be any happier right at this moment.

“I scare you?” She said, smiling. Delighted by what the girl admitted.

“Yes. Yes, you do.” Waverly admitted with a shy smile. “‘Cause i don’t wanna be friends. When i think about what i want to do most in this world... it’s you.”

Nicole can’t help the fast beating of her heart with that admission.

“Oh God, that sounded much more romantic in my head.” Waverly said, realizing the implications of that sentence. Nicole chuckled.

“Just jump in anytime, Nicole. Coz’ i really don’t know how to do this.”

“Sure you do.” Nicole said with a smirk.

“Maybe i should just stop talking.” Waverly said with a smile.

“See?” Nicole said and grabbed the scarf hanging around Waverly’s neck. Gently Pulling her close to her. “You’re getting better at this already.”

“Maybe you should stop talking too.” Waverly said, inching closer to Nicole until they were so close to eachother that she can feel Waverly’s breath on her face.

“Maybe you should make me.” Nicole whispered just loud enough that Waverly can hear.

That gave the girl the courage she needs and surge forward and attack Nicole’s lips again with a kiss.

Nicole doesn’t know how long they were kissing and that someone might come in and catch them making out inside the Sheriff’s office but she doesn’t care anymore. She’s been waiting for this since she first laid eyes on Waverly, and nothing is gonna stop her from savoring this moment.


	11. Story Unfolding

It’s been a few days since Waverly started dating Nicole but she still walk with a spring on her step. The patrons and other workers at Shorty’s noticed it and asked her about it. Her reply is always just a bright smile. Even Wynonna started noticing that something is different with her because she always has a big smile on her face whenever they see each other.

She was serving another patron with their drinks when she saw Wynonna entered Shorty’s. Her sister headed straight for the bar and sat on a vacant stool. Wynonna started looking around trying to find her and when she finally saw her, she waved at her to come over.

“Waves!” Wynonna called out.

She walked back behind the bar and approached her sister.

“Hey, Nonna! What’s up?” She said with a smile.

“I see you’re still high on something, huh?” She teased, talking about her chirpier attitude than usual.

“Oh, stop!” Rolling her eyes at her. “So what’s new?” Waverly asked again.

“Oh, you know. Same old, same old. Doc’s still loves his mustache, Dolls’ still have a stiff as a pole attitude, and Nedley still grumbles about me stealing his whiskey.” Wynonna said, nonchalant. “So, yeah. Same as usual. How ‘bout you? You decided if you’re gonna run Shorty’s after they renovated?”

She told Wynonna about Gus’ offer for her to run Shorty’s after the new owners renovated the place.

“Yup! And they want me to lead the renovations. I get to pick the designs and everything!” She exclaimed excitedly.

“Really?” Wynonna said, surprised with that information. “Please tell me you’re not gonna change the color scheme to Pink.” Wynonna said dreadfully.

“Of course not!” She answered, indignant. “This is a bar, Wynonna. Pink is not exactly a suitable color for a bar.”

“Just checking. I know how much you love pink.”

“Someone was here yesterday to check the place. He’s making a list for me of all the things that needs to be repaired or replaced and what needs to be upgraded. An interior designer from the city is coming here tomorrow to meet with me and the inspection guy to help me plan and pick out the designs and materials that we need. Can you believe it?!” Waverly informed her with barely contained excitement. “An actual interior designer! I can’t wait to start the renovations! I’m so excited!”

Waverly has the biggest smile on her face. Wynonna can see that she was giddy with excitement.

“I’m happy for you, Waves. Haven’t seen you this excited for a long time.” Wynonna said with a smile. “How long is Shorty’s gonna be close for renovations?”

“They told me they’re gonna bring in more workers to expedite it, so the longest is gonna be 3 weeks.”

“3 weeks?!” Wynonna exclaimed. “Where am i gonna get all my booze then?”

Waverly laughed. Of course the booze is Wynonna’s main concern.

“You can try to buy your own drinks, you know?” Waverly said, half joking. “Or better yet, try sobriety. I haven’t seen you sober for more than a day.”

“Nah, where’s the fun in that? Besides, booze tastes good when it’s free.” Wynonna said, grinning like a cheshire cat.

Waverly rolled her eyes. Wynonna loves hanging out at Shorty’s not because of her sister but because of the free drinks that she always get.

“You do know that there are new owners of Shorty’s, right? So no free drinks for you all the time anymore.” She reminded her.

“Nah, free drinks is like your perks as a manager, you know. But since you barely drink anyway, i’ll drink it for you.” Wynonna said with a sheepish grin.

She just shake her head. Wynonna will always be Wynonna. She can always find a loophole on any situation.

 

———

 

 

Waverly is definitely having a bad start of the day. Her jeep decided to act up again and now she’s stuck in the middle of the road and her car won’t start.

She’s been standing in front of the open hood of her car, trying to decided what to do when she heard another vehicle coming.

She turned around and saw a police cruiser slowing down and then stopped a few feet from her. Thankfully it was Nicole.

She smiled, relieved. It’s like the heavens answered her prayer. The officer got out of her cruiser and approached Waverly, smiling.

“Hey, Waves. What happened?” The redhead asked when she got close.

Waverly stand on her tiptoes and kissed the redhead’s cheek in greeting.

“Hi, Nicole. My jeep is acting up again. It suddenly stopped and now it won’t start anymore.” She explained.

“Let me take a look.” Nicole said and approached the open hood. She started touching different parts of the engine, looking at it and trying to figure out what’s wrong.

Waverly just watched. She’s not really sure if Nicole knows anything about fixing cars but she will let her take a shot at it.

“Well, your battery is definitely dead.” Nicole said after a few minutes of inspecting it. “You need to replace it. Same as your spark plugs. You’ll have to replace your alternator too.” She continued. Now, Waverly is staring at her confused. How does Nicole knows so much about cars? Nicole didn’t see her questioning gaze and just continued.

“You also need to have your oil and filter checked. And you also need to replace your radiator, it’s leaking.”

Nicole finally turned and saw her expression.

“How do you know all that?” Waverly asked.

“I haven’t told you yet, but i used to work as a mechanic on a class A autoshop for 4 years before i attended the academy.” Nicole explained. “I have a double major in Criminology and Mechanical Engineering.”

“Wow. I didn’t know that. So you’re an expert with cars?” Waverly said with an awed expression.

“Kind of. I mean, i know how it works and how to fix them.”

“A cop and a car expert. That’s a very attractive combination, Officer Haught.” Waverly said, impressed.

Nicole blushed at that. She won’t be surprised if she finds a mirror and see that her face is as red as her hair.

“I can fix it for you if you want, i’ll get the parts that needs to be replaced and i’ll just do it instead of you bringing it to a mechanic.” Nicole said, changing the topic.

“How much do you think it’ll cost for everything?” Waverly asked, worried.

“There’s no need. I know a guy. He’ll give it to me for free.” Nicole said. Not really telling the whole truth.

She can get the parts for free from one of the autoshops she now owns but she can’t exactly tell Waverly that.

“Are you sure? I can pay.” Waverly tried again.

“Yeah. I’m sure. Don’t worry about it.”

“Thank you so much! You’re the best!” Waverly exclaimed. Jumping to hug her and gave her another kiss on the cheek. Nicole smiled.

“But you’ll probably have to replace your jeep real soon.” She warned. “No offense, but this thing is really old. I might be able to fix it and keep it running for a few months but it’s gonna fail sooner than you think. The engine is old and reaching it’s limit already.”

Waverly sighed. “I know. Gus told me to replace it already but i really don’t wanna spend so much for another car, you know. I wanna use it as long as i can.”

“I understand. But you’ll have to start thinking about it.” Nicole said. The gears in her head started turning.

“For now, i can jump start your car with the cruiser so you can drive it to work. But it’s better if you drop off your car at my place later today. I’ll get the parts i need to replace before i go home tonight then i’ll work on it tomorrow, since i don’t have to go to work.”

Nicole said while attaching the cables to their cars.

“I’ll give you my address after this. I’ll just drop you off at the homestead to get you home. I can also pick you up tomorrow morning if you have to go to work.”

“No need. I’ll just have Wynonna drop me off at Shorty’s tomorrow. But thank you. You really are the best.”

Nicole chuckled. “No problem. Just doing my best to help.”

She will just text Sam to get the car parts for her and drop it off at her cover house at lunch so she doesn’t have to go and pick it up. She can start on it early morning the next day.

 

———

 

 

Nicole is busy replacing the parts on Waverly’s car. Ever since she found out that Waverly’s birthday is only 3 months away, she’s been thinking on what gift to get for her birthday.

Waverly’s car breaking down just gave her an idea but she’s reluctant at first to go ahead with it coz she thinks Waverly might not accept it. She was thinking of getting her a new car similar to her jeep but better.

When she inspected the jeep earlier, she saw scratches on different parts of the car. To be more specific, bullet grazes. She knows what it is because her Ferrari 488 had the same scratch from when she helped them with those trailer park guys. That means that Waverly is getting shot at more times than she likes so that finalizes her decision. She looked up car models similar to the jeep but more modern and decided to get Waverly a Mercedes Benz G63 AMG, but with a slight modification. She wants it bulletproofed. So she called her car dealer, Cooper, and ask for his help ordering a bulletproof version of the car. It wasn’t the first time that he ordered a bulletproof car for a client so he knows who to contact. The dealer only offers black color of the car so she will just have it painted or better yet, she and sam will just repaint it themselves.

They were able to order the car in an hour and according to the dealer, it will be ready in 2 months. Plenty of time for her to get it ready for Waverly’s birthday.

She told Cooper to charge it to her account. She thanked him before hanging up the phone and started working on Waverly’s jeep. Feeling satisfied with her decision. She just hope she can convince Waverly to accept it.

 

———

 

It’s been 7 weeks since Nicole and Waverly started dating. No one really knows about it except for the people at the Manor and Chrissy, mostly because Waverly told her about it. Not even Wynonna knows that she’s dating her sister.

Sometimes she feels guilty not telling the brunette about it but she knows Waverly is not yet ready to let everyone know. She’s afraid that people in town will judge her for it. Waverly told her that she’s not ashamed of being with Nicole. She just want to be ready when everyone finds out and she wants it to happen in her own terms. Of course, Nicole understands it but it’s just really hard hiding it, with all the sneaking around. She had to admit it was a little bit exciting trying not to get caught.

A lot has happened since then. The oldest Earp sister showed up almost 2 weeks ago without any memory of who she is or what happened to her. It turns out, when Willa was kidnapped, the kidnappers didn’t kill her. They are still not sure how she ended up living in a house on top of the mountain filled with other missing girls over the years, brainwashed and held prisoner by a psycho guy.

Wynonna was so happy about Willa being back but she can see that Waverly is not to ecstatic about it. She got her answer when Waverly told her stories about her childhood with Willa. It turns out, Willa was never a good sister to her. She likes bullying Waverly and always excluding her from Willa and Wynonna’s escapades.

Even now that Willa’s back, she can see the strained relationship between the two.

Nicole never told Waverly but she doesn’t like Willa at all. She always looks at Nicole like she’s some nuisiance to her and started giving her a stink eye ever since she caught her and Waverly making out at the barn at the homestead. She keeps interrupting her and Waverly everytime they were talking, making up excuses that will require Waverly’s immediate attention. Nicole always ended up leaving first to avoid saying something to the girl that Waverly might not like.

Yesterday, the renovations at Shorty’s was finally complete. They were planning to have the reopening in 3 days time and everyone is invited.

The people in town has been waiting for it so everybody is sure to attend the event. Most of the people at the Sheriff’s department including her is attending.

Nicole has been debating on telling Waverly the truth about her. It was getting hard trying to hide the truth from her especially since Waverly started noticing things about her. Like how her house doesn’t seem to have any real decorations and not enough furniture. And how her closet is almost half empty all the time. Or that one time when Waverly saw her at night driving towards the Warrenberg estate on her Ford Raptor. She just made up an excuse that Nedley told her to go to the manor to check out a reported animal disturbance on the property. She had to call Nedley about that to support her alibi.

Everyday it was getting harder and harder for her to hide the truth and she can see that Waverly is also starting to doubt her answers. Nicole thinks that the only reason Waverly is not confronting her about it is because she wants Nicole to come clean with whatever secrets she has plus she’s also keeping secrets from Nicole, particularly about the weirdness of this town that the Earps seems to be front and center.

She just hope that they can be honest with each other before everything blow up in their faces.


	12. Moment of Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, sorry for all the typos. I’m doing all this on my phone and i don’t really have time to edit right now. I just don’t want all the chapters to pile up and wait til i have time to edit it before posting. I’ll just do all the edits in one shot.
> 
> And also i didn’t put too much drama on the revelation. That was just too cliché for me.
> 
> Enjoy!

The reopening of Shorty’s ended up being a big shitshow. Somehow, Bobo managed to poison the champagne that made everyone crazy and murderous.

Some of them thankfully didn’t drink the champagne so they managed to keep their heads straight so they can control the escalating riot and violence.

They found out that Willa finally got her memories back and it turns out her and Bobo are a thing. Nicole also found out the truth behind the ghost river triangle and the Earp curse. Finding out that Bobo and his lackeys are ressurected revenants that Wyatt Earp killed is an eye opener for her. Everything finally made sense. Wynonna is the Earp heir and the only one capable of ending the curse by hunting down all the revenants and sending them back to hell.

Dolls had no choice but to welcome her into the Black Badge division after she found out Purgatory’s big secret that the townspeople are trying to ignore. She was happy to finally get some answers.

In the middle of the rioting people at the party, Willa managed to steal the Earp gun, peacemaker, and runaway with Bobo. They were planning to escape the ghost river triangle that a revenant can only do with the heir and peacemaker together.

Nicole, Wynonna, and Waverly managed to catch up to the two at the arch where the border is. They managed to injure Bobo with a grenade and Wynonna and Willa got into a fight. Wynonna managed to get peacemaker back from Willa at the same time that Willa got a hold of Wynonna’s other gun. They got into a standoff where Willa threatened to shoot Nicole if Wynonna doesn’t give her the peacemaker. And that’s how Wynonna found out that Nicole and Waverly is dating each other. Willa then tried to shoot Waverly just to prove a point that she won’t hesitate to kill anybody, including her little sister if she don’t get what she wants but Nicole dove to tackle Waverly to the ground. Wynonna was forced to shoot her when it became clear that their sister completely turned to the dark side and willing to kill anyone, finally killing their big sister.

It was devastating to watch how Wynonna sobbed after killing her sister. Waverly ran to Wynonna, consoling her sobbing sister. When Nicole tried to stand up, that’s when she noticed that her shoulder was bleeding and in pain. She lifted her shirt and jacket slowly and saw that it was only a graze, no stitches required. She walked towards the sisters still sitting on the ground.

Waverly was the first one who noticed her. The brunette’s eyes went wide when she saw the blood on her jacket.

“Nicole, you’re bleeding!” She exclaimed.

“It’s just a graze. No stitches needed. Don’t worry. Nicole said, trying to reassure the younger Earp.

Wynonna then looked up at her and saw that she was indeed bleeding.

“You sure you don’t need an ambulance, redhaught?”

“Still with the puns, Earp?” Nicole said, exasperated. The older Earp has been making puns with her name after the incident where Wynonna ended up getting kidnapped and Nicole landed in the hospital.

“You know i’m never gonna stop. Especially now that you’re dating my baby sister, haughtmama.”

Nicole groaned. Remembering how she and Waverly were outed by their vindictive sister.

“I was gonna tell, Nonna. I’m just waiting for the right time.” Waverly inserted.

“When exactly is the right time? You know i’m gonna accept you no matter who you like, baby girl.” Wynonna told her gently.

“I know that. I just wanna be ready, you know? But Champ went and ruined my plans of coming out anyway. In front of all of Pugatory and in a drunken state, no less.” Waverly complained.

“What? And why am i always the last person to know this things?”

“Yeah, well, you weren’t at the party when he decided to become a raging homophobe and announced to everyone that i’m dating Nicole.”

“I’m gonna beat that piece of shit.” Wynonna said angrily.

“No need.” Waverly said. “ Nicole knocked him out when he tried to attack me, apparently the side effects of the poisoned champagne.”

That seems to make Wynonna angrier.

“What?! That dumb asshole tried to attack you?!” She exclaimed then turned to Nicole, “And good job, Haught. One point for you.” She said, giving her a thumbs up. Nicole chuckled.

“Come on, Earp. Let’s get you back home. You look like you need rest.” Then she and Waverly helped Wynonna to stand up. They noticed Willa’s body still on the ground a few feet from them. The mood suddenly went somber again.

“Don’t worry, Earp. I’ll get Dolls and Doc bring her body to the morgue so you can arrange a proper funeral.” Nicole assured her.

“Thanks, Haught. I just wish we stop having all these funerals.” Wynonna muttered. They didn’t have an answer for that because that’s exactly what they wish too.

 

———

 

 

A few weeks has passed since the reopening at Shorty’s. Everything is finally getting back to normal. Well, as normal as it can get in Purgatory. They were able to produce the cure for the poison with the help of black badge. Dolls had to pull in a few favors and got a warning from Agent Lucado, the stiff lady that seems to have a personal vendetta against Dolls, to get the job done. They also tried to take Bobo but Wynonna was able to shoot him before they can get far away from Purgatory, angering Lucado more.

This morning, Nicole got the delivery of Waverly’s brand new car. It was currently painted in black so they will have to repaint it. Nicole bought a mystic red paint that she will use on the car.

She still have to find a way to tell Waverly her secret before she can give the car on her birthday because she won’t be able to explain how she can afford to give her a car as gift if she doesn’t tell her the truth before that. She only have less than 3 weeks left to tell Waverly everything. And that will include Wynonna because she knows the older Earp is also gonna question her about being able to afford the car. She might end up telling Dolls and Doc the truth too.

 

 

———

 

 

After a week of contemplating, Nicole finally had the courage to tell Waverly the truth about her. She asked her to meet her at the house where Waverly thought she lived. When she arrived, Nicole told her to get in the raptor because she’s taking her for a drive. Waverly complied although a little confused on Nicole’s behaviour. After a minute of driving, Waverly finally noticed where they were headed.

“Wait, this is the way to the Warrenberg estate. Why are we going there?” She asked, confused.

“You’ll see. I’ll explain everything to you there.” She answered.

When they finally got to the entrance of the estate, the gates automatically opened for them. This makes Waverly more confused. When the car finally stopped in front of the manor, Waverly decided that can’t contain all her questions anymore.

“Why are we here, Nicole?” Waverly asked.

“You keep asking me why my house seems to lack some furnitures and why my closet is always half empty. Well, this is why. It’s because i don’t really live there. This is where i actually live.” She started, gesturing to the gigantic mansion in front of them.

“What? Are you like, friends with the Warrenbergs?”

“Not exactly. You see, very few people knew that i am a Warrenberg. In fact, the only acknowledged Warrenberg.” Nicole said. Staring at Waverly and gauging her reaction. “And that makes me the only heir of the family.” She finally said.

Waverly stared at her with a shock expression and mouth agape. Trying to digest the meaning of what she just said. It was a full minute of silence before Waverly finally found her voice.

“You mean to say, you are the Warrenberg heir that everyone was talking about?” Nicole nodded. Then Waverly suddenly remembered something.

“You’re her!” She exclaimed. “You were the one driving that Ferrari! The one that shot Bobo’s goons and left before we can even ask who you are. That was you!” Waverly finally realized.

“Yes, that was me.” Nicole answered.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Waverly slapped her shoulder. Nicole winced.

“I was trying to stay under the radar. Trying to blend in with normal people. And announcing that i was the one driving that car is the exact opposite of what i was trying to do.”

“Why didn’t you tell me when we started dating?” The brunette asked, a little hurt.

“Because i was afraid that everything will change if you find out who i really am. I was too busy being happy with finally being with you that i forgot how different we are to each other.” Nicole explained. “I was afraid to lose you.”

“Hey..” The brunette whispered to Nicole, reaching out to hold the redhead’s hand. “You’re not gonna lose me. Nothings changed. Well, except for the part that you’re a billionaire.” Waverly joked.

“Wait! So you’re my boss now! I’m working for you! You own Shorty’s!” She said, eyes wide at the realization.

Nicole chuckled. “Technically, you work for Warrenberg Holdings, baby. I do own the company but i’m not the CEO.”

“Oh, i guess you’re right. But still, why did you bought Shorty’s anyway?”

“Because i know how important it is for you. But also because i found out that the only other interested buyer is Bobo Del Ray.”

The brunette’s eyes went wide. “What?! You mean to say Bobo might’ve been the new owner of Shorty’s now if you didn’t beat him to it?”

“Exactly. And i don’t like to think what kind of trouble they’re gonna do in town if that happened.”

“Well, i’m glad it was you that bought the bar instead of him. Is that why you left me in charge of the renovations and running Shorty’s?”

“Well, that and the fact that i have no idea how to run a bar at all, or what needs to be done to renovate the place.”

“Then i’ll have to give your drinks for free from now on.” Waverly said with a smile. Nicole chuckled.

Nicole fonally noticed Harold standing at the door of the manor, waiting for them.

She told Waverly that they should get out of the car. She introduced her to Harold, although technically, they do know each other. She also introduced her to all the staff at the Manor and they also saw Chrissy, who squealed in excitement when she saw Waverly at the manor.

The brunette realized that Chrissy have known all along who Nicole really is since she’s working for her.

She gave Waverly the grand tour of the mansion and lastly, brought her to her garage to meet Sam and show her Nicole’s car collection. They hid Waverly’s car at the house garage so she won’t see it.

“Holy shittickets!” Waverly exclaimed when she Nicole’s cars. “Wynonna is gonna flip when she sees this! She’s been going on and on about that Ferrari you were driving.”

Nicole chuckled. She knew Wynonna’s gonna try to convince her to let the older Earp drive some of her cars.

“I think i agree. But no driving it though. I’m the only one allowed to drive these cars. Well, except for Sam but he only drives it around the estate just to keep the engines in good condition.” She warned.

“Good luck telling Wynonna that. She’s gonna whine and beg you ‘til you have no choice but to agree.”

“We’ll see.” She said laughing.

 

———

 

Nicole and Waverly have been having delicious gourmet lunch for 3 days now courtesy of the chef at the manor, Chef Laz. Ever since Waverly praised him up and down for his superb cooking skills when she brought Waverly at the manor, the good chef has been giving Nicole packed lunch for her and Waverly.

Nicole was, for one, thankful for it because it was a big upgrade from the regular lunch she buys in town.

Waverly, in turn, gives Nicole the chef’s favorite beer to give to the good chef as a thank you and Chef Laz really appreciates it since he usually have to order that kind of beer out of town.

Wynonna even tasted it one time when she saw them eating it at the office and asked them where the hell did they get a food that tastes like than in Purgatory. Waverly just gave her a vague answer about knowing someone with special skills in the kitchen.

They’ve been talking about how to tell Wynonna the truth about Nicole and they decided that Nicole would do it herself since she also wants Wynonna’s help on surprising Waverly with the new car.

Nicole waited when Dolls left the building and Wynonna was alone at the BBD office to enter and have a talk with the older Earp.

“Hey, Earp. Are you busy?” Nicole asked when she found her sitting on her chair and munching on a donut again.

“Nope. Boss is out, something about a personal errand. And there’s no new case so i got a lot of free time. What’s up?”

“Can we talk? I have something to tell you.” Nicole said seriously and approached Wynonna.

“What? You’re gonna confess that you have some secret desire on me instead of my sister?” She said jokingly.

“Still not my type, Earp.” Nicole rolled her eyes at the brunette. “This is is serious.”

“I told you, i’m everybody’s type. But fine, what is it?”

“Ugh, i don’t know where to start.” Nicole said with a sigh.

“You can start at the beginning, haughtsauce.”

“Well, you know about the Warrenberg heir?”

“Everybody knows about that. Did Waverly tell you about that incident with that Ferrari that came out of nowhere and shot up Bobo’s goons? We’re pretty sure it’s the Warrenberg heir.”

“Yeah, i’ll never forget that since i went home with my car scratched because of the bullet from the shot that guy fired at me. It took me a while to fix it.” Nicole said like Wynonna already knows.

“Yeah. Well, - “ Wynonna suddenly stopped talking, realizing the meaning of what she said. Her eyes went wide and she stared at Nicole, disbelief on her face.

“Wait, you’re the.. you.. that...” she can’t seem to finish a sentence.

“It might help if you finish your sentence, Earp.” Nicole joked. After a few seconds of Wynonna staring at her dumbfounded, she was finally able to talk clearly.

“You’re the Warrenberg heir!” She blurted out loudly.

“Sssshhh...” she shushed her. “Not so loud, Earp. No one here knows except for the Sheriff.”

“Nedley knows?! Oh, that little shit.”

“Of course he knows. He looked at my record, plus he’s friends with my grandmother.”

“Haught damn! You’re a billionaire!” Wynonna exclaimed, slapping her shoulder.

Nicole laughed. Of course that’s the first thing Wynonna would think of.

“Wait, does Waverly know?” She suddenly asked.

“Yes, i told her a few days ago.” She confirmed.

“My baby sister’s bangin’ a billionaire!”

Nicole chuckled.

“So, now that you know, i need your help.” She said, changing the topic.

“What kind of help could i possibly give you? You’re a billionaire. You can get whatever you want.”

Nicole rolled her eyes, exasperated. Can you please stop saying billionaire? Someone might hear you. And this is about my gift for Waverly’s birthday.”

“Fine. What are you planning to get my sister for her birthday?”

“I kind of bought my gift for her already.”

“Then what do you need my help for?” Wynonna asked, confused.

“Because i’m not sure she will accept it.” Nicole stated.

“What did you buy that you think Waverly won’t accept?” Wynonna asked, suspicious.

“I kind of bought her a car?” She said sheepishly.

She can see the shock registered on Wynonna’s face.

“Y-you... you bought her a car?!” She said disbelievingly.

“Well, yeah. Coz her jeep keeps acting up and i know sooner or later it’s gonna die down. That thing is really old.”

Wynonna just stared at her with wide eyes. She waited for the brunette to speak.

“Haught damn!” Wynonna blurted. “You really go all out, do you?”

“It’s practical.” She reasoned.

“And expensive! Wait, what kind of car did you bought for her?”

“Uhm, something similar to her jeep but a bit better?” Nicole said sheepishly.

“What. Kind., Nicole?” She asked, suspicious.

She debated if she’s going to tell the brunette or not.

“A Mercedes Benz G63 AMG.” She finally answered. Waiting for the brunette to blow up again, and she’s right. Wynonna did flip.

“You bought her a Benz?!”

“Ssshhhh! Lower your voice, Earp. Someone might hear you!”

“Don’t you shush me.” Finally calming down. “I’m pretty sure that costs more than a hundred thousand, Haught. No wonder you’re worried about Waverly not accepting it. You can buy a house with the price of those cars.”

“That’s why i need your help. I can’t exactly return it, you know? I had it customized.”

“I don’t know if i can help you but we’ll figure something out.”

“Thank you.” Nicole sigh with relief.

“But you’re going to show me the car first. And your Ferrari!” Wynonna warned.

She chuckled. Of course Wynonna didn’t forget about the Ferrari.

“I want to see that gorgeous beast up close and personal.”

“Fine. I’ll show it to you.”

“And you’ll let me drive it.” Wynonna added.

“We’ll see, Earp. We’ll see.” Nicole said with a smirk.


	13. The Plan

Wynonna is now entering the Warrenberg estate for the 2nd time since she came back to Purgatory. She and Nicole agreed to meet at the manor to plan Waverly’s surprise birthday celebration that will be held at the manor. Close friends and family are the only invited guests.

Nicole told her to drive past the front door of the mansion all the way towards the garage. As she was approaching, she saw Nicole standing beside the open door of a brand new mystic red mercedes benz G class SUV with black accents. Nicole wasn’t joking when she told her that she bought Waverly a brand new car. The car was beautiful and shiny. She’s positive that Waverly is gonna love it.

She stopped her car just beside the SUV and got out.

“Hey, Earp.” Nicole greeted when she got close.

“Haught. This is a beautiful car, i like the color.” She complimented.

“I repainted it. It was black when i got it so i painted it in Mystic red metallic.” Nicole informed her.

“Good choice. I like it. Not too bright of a color like Waverly’s jeep.”

“You wanna take a look inside?”

“Of course! Let’s see what you got.”

Nicole opened the front and back doors of the car so they can see everything inside. The interior is all black with the exception of the seats. The seats are a combination of black and white. There’s a small screen on top of the middle console and there are carbon fiber trims on the interior.

“It’s a 7 speed automatic transmission so it’s easy to drive. It has all season tires but if she wants to change it to winter tires in a few months, just let me know. I can get the tires for her. For your car too if you want. I’ll change it myself.” Nicole explained. She just keep nodding to what Nicole was saying while inspecting the car. She moved to take a look at the backseat and she saw another 2 small screens attached behind the driver and passenger seat.

“The backseat has an entertainment system!” She said with delight. Nicole laughed.

“I had it added. I know you guys don’t really do long driving but it’s good to have. Keep the passengers entertained.”

“This is really great! Waverly is gonna love this. She might marry you right away!” Wynonna exclaimed. Nicole chuckled.

“You think she’ll accept it?” Nicole asked her, unsure.

“Oh, i’m gonna make her! You don’t refuse when someone gives you a car like this!”

She heard Nicole sigh with relief.

“I’m not gonna ask you how much this costs because the price will probably give me a heart attack.” Wynonna said.

“Good. Because i’m not gonna tell you anyway.”

After inspecting the car some more, they closed all the doors of the SUV and locked it.

“So, where’s the Ferrari?” Wynonna asked, smiling like a kid.

Nicole laughed. “I wonder how long it’s gonna take before you ask about it.”

“Just show it to me, Haught. Don’t make me beg.” Said the impatient Wynonna. Nicole chuckled.

“Come on, Earp. Follow me.”

They walked all the way down to the basement and past the wine cellar that Wynonna promised she will go back to then around the corner to the metal door. Wynonna saw the biometrics lock.

“What’s with all the high tech security? Do you have gold bars stashed here or something?” She asked the redhead.

“You’ll see.” Nicole answered with a knowing smile.

After they got through the first door, she saw that there was another one with another biometrics lock.

Wynonna is starting to get suspicious. Why does Nicole need a top of the line security doors for just a sports car?

Her question was answered when they entered the room. The place was huge. On one section of the room, there were car parts and tools that you usually see in autoshops. It was clean and looks well maintained, but the part that made her jaw drop and her eyes wide is the line up of expensive luxury and super cars occupying almost two thirds of the place.

She saw the Ferrari that Nicole used when she helped them but she can see there are more Ferraris, some lamborghinis and Aston Martins. She even saw a Rolls Royce! She dreamed of having one of those because for her, that car is proof that someone is really rich.

“Holy shit!” She exclaimed. Still can’t believe she’s seeing all these cars in one place. She heard Nicole laugh beside her.

“You almost have the same reaction as Nicole when she first saw this place.” A voice suddenly said.

She was finally able to peel her eyes off those beauties and saw a guy that looks like in his late thirties standing a few feet away from them.

“Wynonna, meet Sam. Sam, meet Wynonna Earp.” Nicole introduced.

“Little Waverly’s older sister.” The guy said and walked towards them. “It was nice to finally meet you.” He said and offered her a handshake. She accepted it.

“Likewise. So what do you do for Haught here?”

“I’m the all around technician, electrician and sometimes mechanic and caretaker of these gorgoeus beauties.” The guy said gesturing to the cars.

“Lucky you! I’ll volunteer to work here for free if i’ll be able to see these cars everyday.”

Nicole and Sam laughed.

“Then you’ll probably love the lower level more.” Nicole said.

“There’s a lower level? How deep is this place?”

“Just the lower level.”

It took them a few minutes because Wynonna can’t stop admiring the cars. She even caressed them one by one that made Nicole laugh even more.

Nicole was finally able to drag her away from the cars and towards the elevator on the side that she didn’t notice before. She was still grumbling about being dragged away from gorgeous machines when the elevator stopped and the doors opened. She followed Nicole out of the elevator and her jaw dropped again, eyes wide and speechless for the second time that day.

Lined up on this floor are the cars that she was certain costs millions each. She knows these cars, these are limited edition luxury and supercars that she was only able to admire on magazines and print ads.

“Oh. My. God!” She said, flipping out. “How the hell did you get these cars?!”

“Thank my grandmother. She bought all of these for me over the years without me knowing.” Nicole said with a hint of sadness.

She turned and saw Nicole with a thoughtful and sad expression.

“Then thank you Mrs. Warrenberg!” She yelled at the ceiling. “My eyes are so full right now.” She said jokingly.

She heard Nicole chuckle beside her.

“You gotta let me drive some of these cars, you just got to! You’ll be making my dreams come true!” She begged the redhead. Nicole stared at her, debating if she will give her permission or not.

“I’ll give you a deal, Earp. I’ll let you test drive all the cars upstairs but not these ones.” Nicole said gesturing to the cars that can buy a big house each. “I can’t let you drive these. They’re all off limits. You can be a passenger when i use them but you can’t drive them. But i will let you drive all the cars on the upper level and only inside the estate. I’ve never driven those cars outside the property except for the 488 and the Gallardo.”

Wynonna suddenly jumped and hugged Nicole soo tight that she was almost choking her.

“Thank you! Thank you!” She said, grateful for atleast giving her permission to drive some of her collection. “I promise i’ll tale good care of them and be careful. Scout’s honor.”

Wynonna said, raising her hand.

“You were never a scout, Earp.” Nicole said with a laugh.

“It’s the principle, Haught.” She insisted.

 

 

———

 

 

After another half hour of Wynonna admiring her car collection, they went to the kitchen to get some snacks and proceeded to her home office to finalize the details of Waverly’s surprise party.

Chef Laz will cook all the foods with the help of some of the maids since only the staff at the estate, Chrissy, Sheriff Nedley and their closest friends are attending the celebration. Gus said she will do her best to come on time since she’s coming from the city.

Wynonna will blindfold Waverly and bring her to the manor with Dolls and Doc. They both agreed to tell the guys the truth when Wynonna bring them with her at the Manor for Waverly’s birthday.

Wynonna ended up going home that day woth 2 bottles of one of the most finest wine and champagne. Nicole doesn’t really mind since she had tons of them and they’re all just sitting there at the wine cellar. She doesn’t really drink wine that much anyway. Chef Laz just mostly uses them for cooking.

Nicole is really excited for Waverly’s birthday. She can’t wait to see her girlfriend’s reaction to all the surprises they planned.


	14. Get the Party Started!

Wynonna is currently driving her truck on her way to the Warrenberg estate. It’s her baby sister’s 22nd birthday. Waverly is currently at the passenger seat, blindfolded and Doc and Dolls are at the backseat. She warned the guys that they should keep quiet no matter what they see so Waverly won’t get a clue on where they are headed.

She glanced a few times on the rearview mirror and saw that the 2 guys at the back both have questioning gazes directed at her when they noticed the trail they are taking.

After a few minutes of driving, they finally entered the estate. She stopped the truck in front of the manor where she saw Chrissy waiting for them. She gestured for the guys to be quiet and got out of the car. She went to the passenger side to open the door for Waverly.

“Baby girl, Chrissy and I will help you out of the truck, okay?”

“Wait, Chrissy is here? Where are we, Nonna?”

“Hi Waves!” Chrissy greeted from beside her. “Don’t worry, you’ll find out in a few minutes.”

They helped Waverly out of the car and guided her towards the manor. They guided her all the way to the back door where the party was set up in the backyard, the 2 guys trailing behind them and opening the doors when they had to get out.

They finally got to the backyard where they saw some of the staff at the manor, Nedley, Harold, and Nicole are waiting. She can still see the confused expression on Doc’s and Dolls’ faces but she ignored it for now. They finally stopped when they were close to the awaiting guests.

“I’m gonna take off your blindfold now, baby girl.” She informed her sister. She went behind Waverly and slowly take off the blindfold.

“Surprise!” Everyone shouted including her and Chrissy.

Waverly’s jaw dropped and her eyes went wide. She can see the joy in her baby sister’s eyes when she saw everyone and the set up that was made for the party.

There are balloons and party hats, a few tables were set up. A long table was on the side filled with different kind of foods and drinks. Beside the buffet table is a small round table filled with gifts.

“Oh my God!” Waverly exclaimed with a surprised expression. She can see the wide smile starting to form on her face. Nicole walked up to them.

“Happy Birthday, Waves.” Nicole greeted with a smile.

Waverly suddenly jumped and hug the redhead with a squeal.

“We’re at the manor!” The tiny brunette said. “We’re having my birthday party in your backyard!”

They all laughed.

“Yes, baby girl. We’re having you’re party at your billionaire girlfriend’s backyard.” Wynonna said. Nicole groaned.

“I told you to stop saying billionaire, Earp.” Nicole complained.

“I’m just stating a fact, haughtpants. Deal with it.” She said jokingly.

“The food is ready so we can all eat if everyone’s hungry.” Chef Laz suddenly said behind Nicole.

“You cooked all the food?” Waverly asked excitedly.

“Yes, Miss Waverly. With some help of course.” He said with a smile.

“Oh, come on chef. I told you, you can just call me Waverly.” She reminded the chef. “I’m not really your boss so no need to call me Miss.”

“But you are the boss’ girlfriend. And from what i can see, i’m pretty sure you’re gonna be my boss too in the future.” The chef said teasingly.

Nicole and Waverly blushed while everyone laughed.

“Let’s eat everyone.” Harold said. “Please tell the rest of the security to grab their food then they can go back to their post, Amy.” Harold said to one of the maids.

They all started to approach the buffet table with Wynonna on the lead.

“Oh my God, you have steaks!” She squealed when shesaw a grill full of steaks manned by one of the male helpers.

“You said you missed having steaks so we added it on the menu.” Nicole said from behind her.

“Oh, i will kiss you right now, Haught, if you weren’t my baby girl’s girl.” Wynonna exclaimed with delight.

“Still not my type, Earp.”

Nicole and Waverly hang back while the others started getting food.

“Thank you, Nicole.” Waverly whispered holding Nicole’s hand while staring at her lovingly.

“You’re welcome, baby. I know you said you don’t need a party to celebrate your birthday but i figured it’ll be good to have, you know? Specially after everything that’s happened.”

“Well, you’re right. This is good. Leave all of the crazies behind, at least for a little while.”

They turned back to everyone at the buffet table and saw Wynonna having a meltdown with all those delicious foods. She’s having a feast with all the different dishes she can choose from and especially the booze. Nicole took out a few bottles from the wine cellar and from the bar at the manor. Sam is the designated barista for the day since he’s the only one with experience working in a bar aside from Waverly.

 

They enjoyed trying all the foods that Chef Laz made. The backyard of the Warrenberg manor was filled with laughs, story telling and singing. Gus arrived while they were just starting to eat and joined the party. Even the staff at the manor enjoyed the party and they also brought gifts for Waverly. That’s why the table for the gifts is full because everyone brought a gift, including Wynonna. After they ate, Nicole went inside the manor to get something and came out holding a cake with candles. The cake was designed like her blue and white cheerleading outfit from hishchool but the little cheerleader in the middle was holding a shotgun.

Waverly laughed at that. Everyone started singing happy birthday to her, some of them out of tune. Waverly closed her eyes and made a wish then blow all the candles. They cut up the cake for desserts in addition to the cherry bomb ice cream dessert that Wynonna can’t stop gushing about. Nicole will probably have to adopt Wynonna at the rate the brunette’s going on and on about how they always have the best tasting food in Purgatory.

Everyone finished eating and now just drinking and chatting. Waverly noticed when her sister glanced at Nicole and nodded, she saw Nicole nodded back.

“Alright people. Let’s cut your chat for a little while so Nicole can give my baby sister her birthday gift.” Wynonna announced and the voices around her stopped.

“Wait, so this is not your birthday gift for me?” Waverly asked the redhead.

“No, Waves. This party happened with the help of these people so this party is not just from me.” Nicole said and gestured to the staff and Wynonna.

“Her gift to you is on the side of the manor, baby girl. She can’t exactly wrap it so we’ll have to go there for you to see it.” Wynonna said, getting the blindfold from her pocket again. “But first, i’ll have to blindfold you again.”

“Again? Can i just walk there?” Waverly whined.

“Where’s the fun in that?” Wynonna said with a smirk.

Nicole and Wynonna guided Waverly to the side of the house where the garage is while everyone followed them from behind. The tiny brunette can hear the excited whispers all around her when they finally stopped but she can’t hear exactly what they were saying. Her heart is beating faster because of her wxcitement. She’s wondering what Nicole got for her. Maybe a flamethrower? But knowing Nicole, she’ll probably get a tank where she’ll be safe inside than a flamethrower where she’ll be outside, trying to burn the enemies to a crisp. She felt someone taking off her blindfold. It took a few seconds for her eyes to adjust on the light and when her vision cleared, she saw a jeep like car in front of her painted in dark red with black accents with a large pink ribbon on top of the hood. Her jaw dropped again, for the second time that day she was speechless.

She saw the logo on the front bumper, it’s the mercedes benz logo. She knows this car, it’s one of those luxury G class SUV that she saw in one of Stephanie Jones’ magazines. She wanted to have this for a long time but she can only afford the old red jeep.

“Haught got you a new kickass car, baby girl!” Wynonna exclaimed beside her. She turned to Nicole who has a hesitant smile on her face.

“You didn’t?...”

“Before you said anything, please hear me out. Your jeep is really old, baby, and i don’t want you breaking down in the middle of nowhere again.” Nicole said in a rush, afraid she’ll reject it. “So i got you something that i know you need. I know it’s a little too pricey for your taste but it’s really good.”

“Especially the inside.” Wynonna interjected.

“But Nicole, this costs more than a hundred thousand dollars. That’s more than just a little pricey!”

“That’s what Wynonna said but let’s be honest, Waves, you know i can afford it and it won’t even make a dent on my bank account.” Nicole said pleading. Waverly is conflicted. She knows how much she loves it but no one ever gave her a gift this expensive before. She’s dreading to know how much it costs, but she can see the pleading look on her girlfriend’s face.

“Come on, baby girl. I’m gonna hit you on the head if you don’t accept this. We can take it for a joyride, it has the best entertainment system!” Wynonna said excitedly.

Waverly stared at the beautiful car in front of her and on her girlfriend’s pleading face. If it will make the redhead happy, then she’ll accept it. She do loves the car anyway. She embraced Nicole so tight and whispered, “Thank you so much, baby. This is too much but thank you!”

“You’re always welcome, Waves.” Nicole said and hugged her in return.

When she let go of the redhead, her sister dragged her towards the side of the car and Nicole tossed Wynonna the car keys. Her sister handed it to her.

“You do the honors, baby girl.” Wynonna told her.

She pressed the remote key to unlock the car and she opened the driver side door. She can hear everyone around her buzzing with excitement and admiring the car. She can’t really blame them, it is beautiful, not to mention expensive.

Waverly saw the inside was a nice black color. The seats are black leather with white accent. She got inside the driver seat and admired the interior. She looked at the center console and saw that it has carbon fiber linings same as the steering wheel.

“It’s a 7 speed automatic transmission so you won’t have a problem driving it. And the front seats are heated, i know you don’t like getting cold.” Nicole explained.

She continued admiring the interio. She saw a small screen in the middle of the dashboard. She got out of the driver seat with her sister’s prodding and opened the backseat door. It has the same black leather seats with white accent and she also saw 2 small screens attached to the back of the driver and passenger seats. Her eyes went wide. This might be the entertainment system that Wynonna is talking about.

“There’s a backseat entertainment system?!” Waverly exclaimed at Nicole, eyes wide.

“Yes, baby.” The redhead answered with a chuckle.

She dove and hugged her again, Nicole managed to catch her momentum.

“This is so cool! I can’t believe you got me a new car! With a backseat entertainment system! You really are the best!” Waverly said and gave Nicole a peck on the lips. “Thank you so much!”

“Told ya she’s gonna love it.” Wynonna interrupted with a smirk. Nicole laughed.

They continued to admire the car with the other guests joining them in inspecting it. They went all around the car admiring the built of the car and the paint job that she found out Nicole did herself with Sam’s help. She can’t count how many times she thanked her already but she knows she will never stop. Unknown to everybody, this is her dreamcar. While Wynonna and Nicole loves motorbikes and supercars, she likes jeeps, trucks and SUVs like this better.

She still can’t believe that Nicole got her an expensive car for her birthday. Her dream car, no less.

They were able to test drive it around the estate. It was very smooth and so easy for Waverly to drive. She was very careful not to scratch it. Waverly knows she likes speeding when she’s driving, much to Nicole’s chagrin. She don’t know how many times the redhead complained about her driving, saying one of these days she might get into a car accident with the way she drives but that’s partly why she loves cars like this, because it offers more protection unlike those small sedans or sportscars. Now she can retire her old jeep.

It was truly the best gift anyone has given her and she will always treasure it.

Nicole looked at the car driving around the estate. Waverly and Wynonna was enjoying test driving it. She can see the joy on Waverly’s face the whole time and felt happy and relieved that her girlfriend accepted the gift. At least she doesn’t have to worry about the brunette’s car breaking down in the middle of the road and she knows that at least Waverly will be protected inside the car without her knowing. She never told her that one tiny detail about the car being bulletproof, they will know soon enough.

 

———

 

 

Waverly is driving into town with her brand new car that Nicole gave her. She was still in the clouds with happiness that she even considered sleeping on it last night. Only her sister’s threat that sleeping in a car will give her a backache for days that she won’t able to move normally stopped her from doing so. She can see the townspeople looking at her car with curiosity and admiration that turns into shock and surprise when they saw that it was her behind the wheel.

They all agreed on the party yesterday that if anyone asks where she got the car from, she will just say it was a gift and leave it at that. Everyone in town knows that her Aunt Gus got a hefty sum of money from selling Shorty’s so they would probably assume it was from her.

She just parked in front of Shorty’s when she saw her ex, Champ and 2 of his former jock friends exiting the bar. Champ has been bugging her ever since he found out she’s dating Nicole, a girl and a cop. Champ always wanted to be a cop but can never pass the preliminary law enforcement exam no matter how many times he took the test so she knows finding out that Waverly is now dating a cop is a huge blow to the boyman’s ego.

Champ noticed her and walked towards her direction, his friends following behind.

“Waves, i didn’t see you yesterday. It was your birthday.” Champ drawled and finally noticed the car she exited. “That is a very nice and expensive car. I know you can’t afford it, so who gave it to you? A rich admirer? Does your dyke girlfriend know some dude is giving you expensive cars?” Champ said, touching and knocking on the hood of her car. His friends laughing behind him.

“Don’t call her that!” Waverly said angrily. “It’s a gift, Champ. And it’s not your business to know who gave it to me.”

“She is a dyke!” Champ said angrily. “This kind of car should be driven by a real men like me, not a tiny beautiful thing like you. But i guess you always like big car, don’t you?” Champ said with malice and laughed. His friends laughed too. This angered Waverly more. She can’t believe she ever dated this jackass.

Champ continued knocking the hood of her car is if testing how strong it is.

“Take your hands off my car, Champ!” Waverly shouted and stepped forward. “If i see a single scratch in my car because of you, i will kick your balls so hard you won’t even be able to scream!” She threatened.

Champ took a step back and covered the front of her pants with his hands. Afraid that Waverly might make good on her threat.

“Okay, i won’t touch it.”

A patrol car suddenly stopped beside them and she saw Kellan inside looking at them.

“Hey, Waverly. Are these guys bothering you?” Kellan asked her while staring hard at the boys.

“I’m fine, officer. They were just leaving.” She answered, glaring at Champ and his friends.

“Yes. We’re just leaving, officer.” Champ nodded, confirming what Waverly said. “See you later, Waves!”

Champ said before scrambling to get away from there, his friend in his heels. Waverly turned back to the cop.

“Are you sure you’re okay, Waverly?” Kellan asked again.

“I’m good, Officer James. It was just Champ being his annoying self.”

“If you’re sure. Let me know if he bothers you again. Or you can just tell Officer Haught.”

“Nicole will cut off his balls if she sees Champ bothering me.” She muttered. Kellan laughed at that.

“You’re probably right.” The officer said with a chuckle. “I better go then. Have a good day, Miss Earp.”

“You too, officer!” She waved at him then turned towards Shorty’s. It’s another day of work.


	15. Assholes Left and Right

The team just got a new member. Agent Lucado suddenly showed up in Purgatory with a small awkward indian looking guy named Jeremy. Lucado announced to them that Jeremy will be joining the team. No one is thrilled about it especially Wynonna. The Earp heir doesn’t trust anyone from black badge except for Dolls. Wynonna said Jeremy is there just to spy on the team but Dolls assured them that Jeremy is not exactly a spy material. According to him, Jeremy is only a lab scientist of Black badge and never goes into the field, plus it would be a big advantage for them to have a scientist kn the team since none of them really knows anything about science and most of their cases needs scientific explanations and solutions.

Personally, Nicole thinks that Jeremy is mostly harmless. The guy is a rambling mess that likes to blurt out embarassing things he didn’t mean to especially around Doc. Waverly said that Jeremy has a crush on Doc that’s why he tends to ramble whenever the cowboy is around.

Jeremy is easy to get along with except for the fact that he tends to talk and ramble too much that it sometimes gets annoying, plus the guy really is a genius in science stuff.

Nicole and Waverly was just getting out of the coffee shop when they saw a brand new black F150 truck parking in front of her blue Ford Raptor. The few people passing by also turned their attention on the car. It’s not the fact that the car looks brand new that caught their attention but the blasting music and loud voices of the passengers that made it very hard not to be noticed. She saw that the guy behind the wheel is none other than Champ Hardy with his minion of friends that seemed stuck on acting like a highschool jock.

They were just about to get in her truck when Champ and his friends approached them.

“Well look who it is. Sweet little Waverly and her dyke girlfriend.” Champ said in an insulting tone. “Are you out on a date or something? It’s disgusting.”

Champ said with hatred in his voice and glared at Nicole.

“Shut your mouth, Champ.” Waverly said.

“I still can’t figure out why you dumped me for this ginger butch cop. I mean, she can’t give you what a man like me can give you.”

“You’re not a man, Champ. You’re just a boy pretending to be a man. You’re a boyman.”

Nicole snorted. She remembered that was exactly what Waverly described Champ when they first met and she told her that she’s in a relationship. That seemed to anger the boy more and he turned on Nicole.

“What? Are you laughing at me?” Champ said and took a step towards her.

“I suggest you take a step back, Champ. I might be off duty but i’m still a cop and i still carry a gun.” Nicole warned.

“You’ll never be able to give Waverly what a man can give. Do you even know who gave her that expensive car?” Champ said, insulting her. “Me, I work for the Gardners now. I even bought a new truck. I can provide for Waverly now. What does a small town cop like you can do? I’m sure your salary is not even enough for you and your cat.”

Nicole wanted to laugh. This manchild doesn’t have any idea that she can buy this whole town for Waverly if she wanted to.

“Don’t talk like you’ve been living like a grown up man for years, Champ. Because a few months ago, you can’t even hold a decent paying job on your own that Shorty had to hire you out of pity and because of Waverly. So don’t act like you’re some big shot corporate guy now. You’re just an errand boy for the Gardners.” Nicole stated. She was really tempted to tell this asshole that she’s a billionaire. Champ turned beet red at reminder of what he was before and got angrier when his friends tried to hide their laugh behind him.

“Shut up!” He yelled at them.

“You don’t know me, Haught.” Champ said threateningly and took a step closer to Nicole. “I work for one of the most influential family in this town. I know all their connections in Purgatory, so i will watch what i say if i were you.”

“Is that a threat, Hardy? Because i can arrest you for threatening an officer of the law.” Nicole warned, taking a step closer to the guy. Nicole noticed on her peripheral vision that Waverly took a few steps closer them, worried that a fight might break.

“I’m not threatening, Officer. Just stating a fact.” Champ said and took a step back.

“Good. Because then i might have to remind you what happened the last time you tried to attack Waverly.” Nicole warned.

His friends tried to stiffle a laugh, probably remembering the broken nose and blackeye that she gave Champ at the reopening of Shorty’s.

Champ turned beet red again with embarassment, trying to contain his anger and embarassment. Few of the townsfolk are watching the scene unfold and waiting what might happen.

“Come on, baby. Let’s not waste any more time on him. He’s not worth it. Let’s go.” Waverly said while gently pulling her back towards her car. She stared at Champ a few more seconds before letting Waverly drag her back to her truck. They got inside and drove off away from a seething Champ and his friends.

 

———

 

 

Nicole could really use a break right now. There is a homecoming in Purgatory high and Wynonna’s highschool batch mates are coming too. Wynonna made sure everybody knows how much she hates it. Waverly told her how much Wynonna hated highschool and everyone from it, that’s why her sister is particularly more cranky today. Who doesn’t hate highschool, right? She knows she does.

But the part that she hated about this particular homecoming is that her and a few fellow officers are tasked by the Sheriff to be on security duty for the event. She had to watch grown up men that was former jocks act like their old dumb jock self with the current hormonal teenage jocks who thinks that highschool and football are all there is to life.

It was a good thing that Waverly gave her good luck cheer this morning before she had to go to work.

She blushed remembering the commando style cheerleading routine that her girlfriend performed for her. She was speechless after Waverly showed her the private viewing of her highschool routine in cheerleading. Their makeout might have turned into something more and would’ve gotten her late for work if Wynonna didn’t turn up and interrupt them on their heated makeout session.

She’s getting bored of watching these hormonal teenagers act like cavemen and walk around like they are God’s gift to women.

“Hey, baby.” Greeted Waverly who suddenly appeared beside her.

“Hey, Waves.” She said with a smile. “Can you please not call me baby right now coz i’m kind of on duty.” She whispered to the brunette.

“No problem, Officer Haught.” Waverly said with a smile.

“Waverly, i haven’t seen you in a while. You look great.”

Said a creepy emotionless voice near them.

They both turn towards the voice and saw a tall lanky guy wearing glasses with an unnerving expressionless face staring at Waverly. She saw the brunette forced a smile at the guy.

“Hi, Tucker. Long time, no see.”

“You look just like in highschool, still beautiful.” Tucker said still not taking his eyes off Waverly. She can see that Waverly is getting uncomfortable.

“T-thanks. Um, this is Officer Haught.”

Tucker finally turn his attention to Nicole but still expressionless.

“Officer.” He said. “I haven’t seen you here before. You must be new.”

“I’ve been here for almost 6 months. You’re probably out of town so you haven’t seen me around.”

“Probably.” Tucker said with a curt nod and turned back on Waverly. “It was really great seeing you again, Waverly. Maybe we can go out for coffee sometime.” Waverly just gave him a forced smile.

“Anyway, i think i’ll go around for a bit. See you around, Waverly.”

He walked towards the jocks and cheerleaders occupying the hallway of the school building.

“Who is that guy?” She asked the brunette.

“That’s Tucker Gardner.”

“A Gardner?” She asked, referring to the famous Gardners in Purgatory.

“Yes. He’s the youngest of the 3 Gardner siblings. They’ve been out of town for a while now, they just came back. Their oldest sister, Mercedes was Wynonna’s only highschool friend.”

“He’s a little....”

“Creepy?” Waverly supplied. She nodded. “Yeah, but he’s harmless. Chrissy said he had a crush on me in highschool but he never really did anything weird or bad towards me. He’s a little bit creepy and weird but he’s harmless.”

“If you say so.” Nicole said, deciding she will keep an eye on the guy. Something about him makes all of her instincts buzzing with alarm.

It was a few minutes later when he noticed Tucker taking pictures of the teenage girls, specifically their skirts. Nicole approached the guy.

“Hey, what are you doing?”

“I’m just taking pictures, Officer.”

Nicole noticed the picture on the phone. She was right, he is taking pictures of the girls’ skirts. She saw Waverly approached them.

“You’re taking a picture of the girls’ skirts!” She exclaimed and grabbed his wrist.

“Let me go, Officer. There’s nothing wrong with taking pictures. I’m not hurting anyone.”

“That’s sexual harrasment. Stop that or i’m going to arrest you.” Nicole warned, not letting him go.

“You can’t tell me what to do. You’re just a small town cop. You don’t know who i am.” Tucker said with a hint of threat.

“Nicole, i think you should let him go. He’s a Gardner. Just give him a warning or something.” Waverly suggested, trying to avoid the situation from escalating. People are starting to stare at them.

“I suggest you listen to your friend, Officer.” Tucker said and started taking pictures again.

“I said, stop that. Give me your phone.” Nicole said and grabbed for Tucker’s phone. It fell on the floor.

“If that’s broken, you’re paying for it.” Tucker said with a smirk. It irked Nicole more.

“That’s it! You’re under arrest for obstructing a peace officer.” She said and grabbed Tucker to handcuff him.

“What? Ow, ow! She’s hurting me, Waverly!” Said Tucker.

“Nicole, you don’t wanna do this..” Waverly tried again.

“Don’t tell me how to do my job.” Nicole snapped and dragged Tucker out of the building, leaving Waverly and the onlookers with horriffied faces.


	16. First Fight

Nicole is at the Sheriff’s department watching Sheriff Nedley talking to a woman that she found out is Tucker’s older sister, Beth, 2nd of the Gardner siblings.

Everyone at the precint had a shocked expression when they found out that she arrested a Gardner, even Nedley. Apparently, no one ever arrested a Gardner before.

She followed Nedley when he exited his office and walked towards the holding cell.

“You’re letting her bail him out?”

“There’s no bail required, he’s not getting charged.”

“What?! He’s taking pictures of teeneage girls. His phone was pratically up their hoo-has.”

“Ho!” Nedley exclaimed. “Language, Nicole. You’re a sheriff’s deputy! You’re not gonna win cop of the year, mind you, with that stunt you pulled in front the highschool students and some of the adults.”

“I’m sorry, Sheriff. But the guy is practically asking for it. He doesn’t respect authorities.” Nicole reasoned.

“Love your initiative, but the Gardners.. Tucker’s parents are good people. Important people.. to this town.” Nedley unlocked the cell and let Tucker out. “Boys will be boys.”

“Whoa. Sorry, but did i hit my head and wake up in a patriarchal bullshit land?” Nicole asked sarcastically.

“Looks fine to me.” Nedley deadpanned. “That reminds me though, the first aid kit needs restocking.”

“I want her charged with harrasment.” She heard Tucker said to his sister behind her.

“Oh, you have not seen harrasment!” Nicole said with gritted teeth.

“Such a nasty woman.” Tucker said as they pass by her.

“I know, Tucker. I know.” His sister said soothingly.

“Look, you cool your jets while you take a chunk of those reports in there.” Nedley told her.

“You’re putting me on paperwork?!” She exclaimed with disbelief.

“They’re the Gardners. Get you head in the game, Haught. I know you can buy their entire family fortune but you’ll learn how this town works, eventually. It just took me thirty years.” Nedley said then left, leaving Nicole pissed and frustrated.

 

———

 

 

Nicole has been doing paperwork for 3 hours now thanks to Tucker, that little shit. Dolls informed her that they got a new case earlier. Someone found a dead body at the highschool building this morning before the event started. It was kept secret from the public so it won’t interfere with the highschool’s event.

One of Wynonna’s former classmate, B-Train, was found dead in front of the trophy case. Gutted out.

Nicole wanted to help with the case but she needs to finish the paperworks so she told they to go ahead without her. She will just catch up with them once she’s finished.

She haven’t seen Waverly since the incident at the highschool and she’s thinking that Waverly is probably avoiding her after she snapped. She didn’t really mean to snap at her girlfriend but she doesn’t really like the fact that Waverly openly tried to stop her from arresting Tucker and prevent her from doing her job. She had enough of people dictating her what to do and not to do. She’s dealt with those almost her entire life and she’s not keen and doing it again.

She decided to take a break and get coffee from the breakroom.

She saw Wynonna in there wrestling with the coffeemaker.

“It probably needs water.” Nicole informed her so the brunette would stop wresting with the machine. She took some water and pour it on the coffeemaker.

“A very important ingredient in making coffee.” Wynonna said. “I just got these books for Waverly for the case were working on. Demonic monster killing former highschool jocks and all..”

“So Waverly wouldn’t have to risk seeing me here?” Nicole asked with a raised brow.

“She.. she did not say that.” Wynonna said, confused. “Did something happen? You know, after your make out session at the homestead.”

“Just a little disagreement. You haven’t heard? Probably the whole student body saw it.”

“I haven’t been there at all. I’m trying to avoid that place as best as i can. Too many bad memories.” Wynonna muttered. “I was at Shorty’s with my highschool friend, Mercedes, while she’s trying to hook me up with another former highschool jock, Perry.”

“Mercedes Gardner? Please tell me she’s a normal decent human being unlike her siblings.” Nicole said with exasperation.

“Well, she’s a normal human being. But i don’t know about being decent. I mean she’s kind of a bitch, but my kind of bitch.” Realizing what she said, the brunette shook her head. “That came out wrong. What i mean is she’s bitchy like me but good people.”

“Thank God for that. It was her little brother i arrested this morning from the highschool. The little shit was taking pictures of teenage girls’ skirts and doesn’t really respect authorities when i tried to stop him.”

“Ah, Tucker. That guy had a creepy obsession with Waverly since they were kids. Always thought that guy is weird.”

“Yeah, i saw that. He stares at Waverly like she’s the fudge in his sundae.”

“Kinda like how you look at her?” Wynonna said jokingly.

“I do not stare at her like a creep!” She exclaimed. “Do i?”

“I’m just joking with you, Haught.” Wynonna laughed. “Tucker looks at her like an obsessed stalker, you look at her like a lovesick puppy.”

“I am not a lovesick puppy!” She said, indignant.

“Yeah, right. You didn’t bought her a car that probably costs a quarter of a million because you’re not lovesick.” Wynonna said sarcastically.

“More than a quarter.” She muttered to herself.

“What?” Wynonna asked when she didn’t hear what the redhead said.

“Nothing.”

Wynonna grabbed the coffee mug when it was finished.

“I’m gonna go, Haught. Got places to be, monsters to kill.”

“Yeah.” Wynonna left, taking the coffee mug and the books with her.

 

 

———

 

Nicole was just getting ready to go home when Waverlyexited the BBD office. Lonnie said that she saw Waverly went inside while she was at the basement.

“Uh, are you heading home?” Waverly asked Nicole.

“Yes. I just finished my paperwork so i’m heading home.” Nicole answered stoically.

“Can we talk?” Waverly asked. Nicole contemplated on turning her down but she can’t really sleep that night without talking to the brunette.

“Fine.” She agreed with a sigh.

“We can talk here. Everyone left already.” Waverly said, gesturing at the BBD office.

Nicole entered the office and Waverly followed her inside. They at the chairs near Waverly’s desk. They were quiet for a while, waiting for each other to say something when Waverly decided to start the conversation.

“Look, i’m sorry about this morning. I just don’t want you to get in trouble for arresting a Gardner.” Nicole sighed.

“Waverly, i’m a cop. My job is to prevent or arrest people that are disrupting the peace or doing bad things. So, you telling me what to do in front of the citizens of Purgatory doesn’t sit well with me and my reputation as a cop.”

“I know. And i didn’t mean for it to happen like that. It’s just, i know the Gardners. They are important people in this town. Everyone just let small things slide like that because Tucker’s parents were good people and he’s never really harmed anyone. They usually just let him off with a warning.”

“That’s just it, Waverly. Everyone always lets him off the hook that’s why he doesn’t respect or recognize authority. He thinks he can just do everything he wants because he knows there won’t be consequences.” Nicole pointed out.

“I know, Nicole. But everyone here knows not to touch the Gardners. Most of them are good people. Tucker kust happened to be... a little different.”

“The sheriff pretty much told me the same thing.” Nicole grumbled. “But i didn’t become a cop to pick who to arrest and who to let go. I became a cop to serve justice and protect people. I am a billionaire but i don’t flaunt it or use it as an advantage in doing my job.”

“I know, baby. And that’s what i love most about you.” Waverly said, caressing her face. “You have such a strong moral compass that even Wynonna admires grudgingly.”

Nicole chuckled. She knows that most of the time, Wynonna gets annoyed with her always by the book attitude.

“But this is Purgatory. It’s not exactly your typical small town. In here, you have to learn how to play politics to stay on top. I know it’s hard for you but you have to learn to pick your battles. Small misdemeanor like Tucker did is nothing compared to the demonic evil beings roaming around Purgatory that everyone here try to ignore. And you can’t keep the people safe if you get fired when Tucker or one of the other important families here decided that they don’t like you and get you fired, because as much as i don’t like it, they can do that, baby. And i don’t want that happening to you. Purgatory needs you, i need you.”

Waverly explained to her, staring at her with understanding and love in her eyes. She sighed, defeated.

“You’re right. I hate it but i guess i have to deal with it.”


End file.
